Cest La Vie
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Lori falls for her younger brother Lincoln, but doesn't want to cheat on Bobby. Calling on help from Ronnie Anne, the two girls quickly hatch a plan so they can both get what they want.
1. Chapter 1

There are two words that can be used to describe Lori Loud: almost perfect.

One might say that's a controversial opinion, but it's an opinion that's easily backed up. Lori was the ideal image of a teenage girl: she was beautiful, with silken blonde hair and unblemished skin. She was fashionable, sparing no expense in acquiring the best clothes that complimented her slim figure and tall physique. She was smart, doing well in school and keeping a level-head around siblings that all seemed to exist in their own little worlds. She was responsible, caring for her younger siblings when her parents couldn't. She never touched drugs, alcohol, and only smoked cigarettes once or twice before dropping the filthy habit for good.

To the girls in her grade, she was someone to be envied. To the guys, she was someone to be desired.

Which was why it was a big disappointment to said guys when she found love in an awkward but goodhearted delivery boy named Bobby Santiago.

He had a longer name, and Lori was able to memorize it during their first romantic date. When Lori looked back on that date, she'd often sigh and say, "It was a magical night." It had been far from an ideal date - in fact, some would say it had been downright disastrous. But not Lori and Bobby. That date only proved that they could stick together no matter what. And for the longest time, that was true. They had break-ups and petty squabbles like all teenage couples – and, let's face it, adult couples – but they always made it back to each other.

But what was soon to come was far greater than an argument over Bobby sending the :weary: emoji at the worst possible time.

Bobby, his mother, and his little sister had moved to the city a few months back. It was a tough time for both of them, as well as their younger siblings Ronnie Anne and Lincoln, but they made through it with the promise of speaking to each other every week, every day, every _hour._

"We can make this long distance thing work," Bobby had said to her. Her cheeks were painted with tearful lines of mascara, but he still cupped his palm and touched her face. His smile was kind and warm, and Lori found her sniffles vanishing as he whispered, "I promise," to her.

He promised. And for the longest time, it did work. They talked on the phone, visited each other, and even found time to have petty squabbles over state lines.

But… it wasn't the same. Not for Lori.

The first line of this story presented the thesis that Lori was _almost _perfect. Everything until now discussed the second part of that. Now we discuss the first.

You see, Lori loved Bobby. Even when he moved, she felt never-ending pangs of desire for him. When she saw him, her skin flushed and warmed, and her knees became jittery. She drank every moment she spent with him like it was the fine mead of Valhalla. Every word she spoke to him, every feeling he birthed in her chest, every moment she spent with him was a gift from the Cupid himself. And when she was alone at night, without Bobby to comfort and cradle her, her thoughts would turn to him. Her cheeks would burn, her nipples would erect, and her sex would become aroused.

She was a girl with so much love within her, but without Bobby there by her side, in the flesh, she had no one to give it to. And it _killed_ her.

So her thoughts… they turned to another boy she loved.

Her brother. A smiling snow-headed boy named Lincoln Loud.

He had been deeply affected by Ronnie Anne's departure to the big city, though he preferred not to show it. He didn't cry over her like Lori did, because the two of them thought of themselves as nothing more than fast friends. But Lori could see it in his eyes, and that sad smile he made whenever his former bully's name was spoken.

One day, she grabbed his shoulder and said, with a kind smile, "Come on, twerp. I'm taking you to the comic book store. My treat."

It wasn't about the destination. They went from the comic book store to the mall to the arcade to a small Italian-Korean place for dinner. What mattered was that Lori and Lincoln spent the time together, doing what he wanted, until some of the sadness in his eyes dissipated like a rotten cloud of smog.

"Thanks Lori," he said to her before he bit into another slice of cheesy pizza. "This day's really cheered me up."

Their table was lit only by the soft orange light of the dancing fire on the candle in front of them. In that light, Lori found her brother absolutely adorable. "No problem, Lincoln," she affirmed, ruffling his hair.

She had comforted him. She had tended to his needs.

And that's when she had the thought.

_Maybe he could do the same for me._

And she didn't mean he should take her to the nail salon.

From that day, Lori's nights were spent not thinking of her lanky lover, but of her younger brother. She imagined him coming to her in bed, for one reason or another. She imagined him straddling her, touching her in the places she wanted, _needed_, to be touched in. He would rub his hands on her hips, caress her boobs with his wet tongue, press his hardness against her contracting and aching womanhood…

At first, she was terrified by the thoughts. Then she entertained them. And then, she found… they excited her.

The call to incestuous sex was too much for her to ignore. She hadn't rebelled much as a teenager. Now she was presented with the perfect chance to do it, and it made her quake. It made her center flood and wet her cotton panties. It made her breaths shivery and ragged. It made her hands want to grab her brother and stroke him gently on his shoulder, before reaching into his pants and churning him like a pioneer woman churns butter, watching him as she would make him cry out with delight as he released all his sexuality in spurts of warm goo.

She came dangerously close to it one day. One day Lincoln and Lori were alone in the house. The parents were shopping for a new oven, and their children were running amok in the mall. _Now's my chance, _thought Lori.

"Hey Linky," she said, trying out the endearing nickname. The young man looked up at her with his bright blue eyes wide.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of a novel."

"That's a comic book," Lori said, pointing at the panels of superheroes dueling on his laptop's screen.

Lincoln frowned. "It's a graphic novel. They're different."

Lori closed the computer screen and leaned into her brother's face. Her smile was wide and sly and sultry. Her perfume wafted and hit Lincoln's nose, and he inhaled it like a swimmer resurfacing from underwater. It made him… feel things. Lori giggled at the blush that was spreading on his cheeks, and her eyes fluttered.

"I know something that'll be more fun than reading a comic."

Lincoln felt his heart race. "Wh-What?"

Lori curled and uncurled her finger in a "come to me" motion.

"Follow me," Lori said slowly, walking in front of him to tempt him with her curvy hips. She led him up the stairs, and he followed like a child following the Pied Piper. He was full of confusion and fear, but there was also a sense of dangerous excitement.

She led him to her room, and she closed and locked the door behind her. Desire pooled in her eyes as she led Lincoln to her bed and sat him down. Her brother gulped, and she watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat. Blood rushed to his face… and elsewhere. Lori towered over him, still wearing her seductive smile. She reached towards him, and the moment her finger made contact with the pillar in his pants, an electric shock raced through his body.

"L-Lori... he breathed, voice full of apprehension and want.

She was about to touch his zipper, about to pull it down, about to reach into his underwear and fish out his erection and cool the flickering flames of desire that burned inside her. She was finally given a chance to give her love to someone else.

Yet… something gave her pause.

A mental image appeared. A soft and fond memory of her and Bobby together at the park, sitting side by side on a blanket. His hand touched hers, and his calloused fingers wrapped around hers. She remembered the words he whispered sweetly into her ears, and she remember her soft sigh and how she placed her head on his shoulder, watching the world go by with him.

Then she looked down at Lincoln, and she realized, with cold terror what she was doing.

If she went any further than this… she would be cheating on the man she loved.

Part of her told her to do it anyways. _He'll never know, and who cares anyways? He shouldn't have jilted you if he wanted you to be loyal._

But Lori didn't listen to the nasty goblin voice in her head. As flushed as she was with need and desire, she would not cheat on Bobby. He didn't deserve it. He was too good to her to every deserve anything like it.

She withdrew her hand, and Lincoln exhaled. There was an emotion in his exhale, but Lori couldn't name it.

"You wanted something fun to do? Well, um… how about you clean my room? Heh heh," she suggested with a failing, inauthentic smile.

So now Lori found herself trapped between the two men she loved. They both meant so much to her. Bobby was her boyfriend, and he was a man that did everything and anything to impress her. He loved her so intensely that the idea of doing anything that might hurt her made her sick to her stomach. He was an angel in her life. A hard-working, devoted angel.

But Lincoln… Lincoln was her younger brother. Her only brother. In this crazed family of hyperactive, superstitious, temperamental, and uncontrollable siblings, Lincoln was the only one that Lori felt she could turn to and rely on. He was a rock of stability in a raging sea of family members. When she thought of him, her heart beat just as fast as it did when she thought of Bobby. It was wrong, but it was also so, so _right_.

Lori sighed with guilt. She knew the only reason she felt stuck between the two men was because she had put herself in that position. If only there was a solution…

_What if you have both?_

"Both?" Lori asked aloud one day. She had pacing in her room alone for a while, biting on her finger as she tried to devise the perfect scheme. She was honestly a little disappointed with herself. Having both of them? That was the best she could come up with?

But then she thought about it. And… actually, that didn't sound like that bad of an idea. There was only one, teensy, tiny little problem though…

She couldn't exact walk up to Bobby and say, "_Hey, I literally fell in love with my little bro and wanted to have sex with him, so do you mind giving us your blessing so we can try out this polygamy thing I've been hearing so much about in the magazines?_"

She could imagine him looking at her with confusion and just a hint of disgust.

So now the problem became how she would convince Bobby that it should be okay.

Another brilliant idea occurred to her, and she felt like the sliest, most horny genius in the world.

It came to her in the form of a freckled Latina girl…

* * *

"Where's my uniform?!" cried Bobby in his apartment, miles and miles away from his Caucasian lover. He burst into the kitchen where his sister and his cousin CJ were eating their large breakfasts. "Ronnie Anne, CJ, have either of you seen my uniform?"

The girl sighed. "Bobby, you don't have a uniform anymore. You don't work at the pizza place anymore, remember?"

Bobby paused, trying to think about it. Then he chuckled. "Oh right," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and all the black hairs that covered it. "Sorry, I'm so used to looking around for a uniform… it's almost like it's become part of my DNA."

Ronnie Anne chuckled and squeezed his cheek, like she was the older sibling. "I know. Luckily, you always have me to hand you your uniforms and remind you when you don't have them."

"Thanks Ronnie Anne," the older brother said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you-"

He bent down, and kissed her on her right cheek. Ronnie Anne quickly shut up. Her face went red, and her eyes widened like a deer in headlights. Bobby patted her head lightly, an affectionate smile on his face, and started to head out the door.

"Hey, Bobby, can I get a kiss?" asked CJ from the table.

"Um… no. That's gay with a side order of que pasaopa," Bobby told him with a shrug.

Ronnie Anne could barely hear them, though. Her ears rang, and all her brain could really register was the ghost of the kiss Bobby had planted on her cheek.

It might surprise some to know that Ronnie Anne was a girl of secrets. It seems out-of-character for her to be like that. She was a loud and abrasive girl who almost never hesitated to let what she thought and felt be known. She backed down from no fight, and to some, her tomboyish nature would lead them to think there couldn't be that much hidden upstairs.

But there was.

Ronnie Anne kept a lot of secrets. There was her secret fondness of children, for one. She could hardly stand people her age, but with people younger than her found a place in her heart that turned her into a real softie. She really wanted to have kids of her own, one day, and she took delight in that one school project where she and Lame-O had to take care of an egg… even if he kept it away from her the whole time.

Speaking of Lame-O, another secret she kept was how much she really cared about him. She never said it enough, preferring to wrap it up in mean jokes and playful torment, but she really liked him. He was an adorable and handsome guy that played the same games as her, ate the same food as her, and shared her problems with living with a large family.

But the biggest secret of all was that she loved Bobby.

Not as a sister loves her brother. Not as a little girl loves a grown man. But as female that felt her heartstrings tie a powerful red rope that connected him to her. She loved him in a way that made her toes curl and face blush whenever he touched her with his warm hands.

When he complimented her, she swooned. When he thanked her, she gushed. And when he came to her in her dreams and visions, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he loved her the way she wanted him to love her, with his body as much as his soul… she cried.

Cried because she knew she could never have him.

His heart belonged to Lori, and her heart was already in a tangled, muddled mess with Lincoln. She loved him too, she didn't want to lose him by revealing to the world that dark, forbidden thoughts she had about the most perfect man in the world. So she kept it hidden away, her most taboo secret.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne, can I have your bacon?" she heard CJ say her name, and she spun around. Bobby was gone, so she could go back to being a normal family girl.

"Sure," she told him, before grinning, "but then you have to give me your orange pop-sickle the next time you get your hands on it."

"It's a deal! Hooray!" declared CJ as he shoved his fork into the crisp pig meat.

_Good job, Ronnie Anne. Just keep acting like you're a normal girl around your family, and maybe one day you'll bullshit yourself into thinking it's true, _a voice taunted in her head.

"Fuck you," she growled, and when she saw the hurt on her cousin's face, she quickly followed up with, "No, not you. I'm just talking to myself and… okay, that sounds weird."

Love makes people weird, she supposed.

She spent the rest of the day with Sid, trying to perfect their dance routine. But even as they danced their hearts out, Ronnie Anne couldn't focus on the Korean music that played from her laptop. All she could focus on was the kiss Bobby had given her. She thought about his fingers running through her hair across her scalp, about his fingers going downwards to her growing breasts, lower still to the wet flower between her legs… she wanted him to touch her, unclothe her, mount her, and mate her like she was a naughty bitch in heat. When Sid finally left, Ronnie Anne collapsed into her bed, a sweaty and panting mess. She felt desire flood her loins, but she didn't know _how _to deal with it. She had never been taught about using her hands, so all her brain could think of was using Bobby's magical tool to please her.

"What's wrong with me?" she croaked weakly, staring at the ceiling.

Her family was spiritual and religious. Ronnie Anne wondered if she was going to Hell for her desires. Hell in the afterlife was supposed to be the absence of God. Maybe her hell on Earth was the absence of Bobby...

Her chest beat with hope, though. Hope that something, or maybe even someone, would bring the older brother and younger sister together to partake in beautiful and debased love. Somehow, despite the impossible odds of age, blood, and societal taboo, Bobby and Ronnie Anne would find each other together, sharing a bed and their hearts.

Something needed to happen, though. Something needed to bring them together when they couldn't.

Something like… a sudden visit from Bobby's girlfriend.

A girlfriend who, though Ronnie Anne didn't know it at the time, shared the same agenda as her.

* * *

**Fun fact: my working title for this story was "That Time Auto Ruined Two Safe Ships Because He's A Mouthbreathing Incestfag"**

**My reasons for writing this story were twofold. For one, I wanted a positive role for Lori (I felt bad after **_**Bound By Secrets **_**and **_**Alive in the Light **_**lol). Two, I'm into Lobby, Ronniecoln, Lincori and Bobbyanne, and wanted to do them all at once. Uhh… there might be more of the latter two, though (I wish I could change D:). So just sit back and enjoy Ronnie Anne's struggle to get her onii-chan's attention while Lori gives her brother some nice **_**sisterly**_** loving.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To all the people that said Bobbyanne sucks... I've had DaSpotty prepare an angry statement for me to post here**

_**I can't believe you guys have the audacity to dislike something I like how dare you get mad at me for baiting on you all on /tlhg/ this is clearly all about racism *ten paragraphs later* so stop saying I'm back-peddling guys or else!**_

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

Lori stood in front of the door to the Casagrande apartment, just now starting to have second thoughts. Her fist was raised, primed and ready to knock, but just before her hand could strike the door, her brain began to overflow with doubt. She had heard people say that love made people do stupid things, but driving out to the city and doing what she planned to do… it was ridiculous!

Still, the image of Lincoln's cute face filled her with the determination she needed to continue. Life was just so empty for Lori these days. Her beloved boyfriend was away from her, and she couldn't share the overflowing love she had for her little brother with him until she went through with her plan. Lori's fist clenched harder as she thought about all those lone nights she spent sleeping alone in her bed, rolling back and forth miserably as her insides festered like rotten fruit.

She took a deep breath, then knocked the door.

She heard a little tussling on the other side, along with loud barking of the behemoth she knew as Lalo. She heard a faint "I'll get it," as footsteps rushed to the door. There was a jingling of chains, a metallic click, and the door opened wide for her. The smell of Rosa Casagrande's never-ending supply of Mexican food drifted into the hallway, filling Lori's nose with the pleasant, spicy smell of tomatoes and meat.

She sighed. It was _literally_ heavenly.

Lori looked down, and saw that it was Ronnie Anne that had opened the door.

The blonde smiled. _This is literally perfect!_

"Hey Lori," the younger girl greeted. She then frowned slightly, her brow furrowing. "Um… isn't it a bit late for you to be visiting? It's almost sunset."

"Yeah, I figured that," Lori said dismissively, "but I wasn't really free until now to drop by. And I just _really_ needed to drop by. Like, _really really_ needed to."

Ronnie Anne shrugged, her face blank and apathetic. She figured it was some sorta Lobby thing, and she had long since given up on trying to understand those the strange habits and mating rituals of those two. Not necessarily because she _couldn't_ understand them, but because every time she pictured Lori and Bobby together and doing couple things... it made her feel pangs of jealousy.

She tried to keep it under control now, though. Lori was cool...ish.

"Ronnie Anne! Who is it?!" called a younger, masculine voice that made Lori cringe.

"Uh, it's nobody, Carl," Ronnie Anne called back. She winked slyly at Lori, and the blonde wiped her brow with relief. She didn't hate Carl, but she really didn't want to spend time with Mexican Clyde right now. No, she was here for Mexican Lynn. She thought that just as Mexican Leni walked by, adjusting her earrings and- okay, I'll stop.

"Oh, and by the way," she heard Ronnie Anne say, "Bobby's down at the bodega right now. He should get off his shift before dinnertime, so you should catch him while you still can."

_You lucky bitch, _Ronnie Anne stopped herself from adding.

"Actually, Ronnie Anne," said Lori, bending down slightly to put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "I'm not here for Bobby. I, um, actually wanted to talk to you."

Ronnie Anne seemed confused, so Lori sighed. "I was thinking to myself the other day that... you know, we really don't spend enough time together. You know how your brother and my brother both have that hastag bromance thing going on. I thought we should do the same. So I was wondering… if you don't have any plans tonight… I wanted to take you out for dinner and have a chat. Just two sister-friends, gabbing about… girl stuff."

And there it was. The bait was (awkwardly) set, and Lori drew a hissing breath as she waited for Ronnie Anne's answer. The Latina's next words would either make or break her entire scheme, and Lori honestly didn't know what she would if Ronnie Anne said no. She… she was willing to get on her knees and beg, if that's what it took. It would be worth it if she could spend just one hour with Lincoln, sniffing his snowy curls and letting him touch her aching breasts.

Luckily, it didn't come to that: Ronnie Anne pulled up her purple sleeve and checked her wristwatch, before looking back at Lori. "You're paying for dinner?"

Lori nodded.

"And you promise that this isn't another one of those tests where you ask me a billion questions to see if I'm good enough for your brother."

"I already did that twice, why would I need a third time? But, yeah, I literally promise."

Ronnie Anne smiled, and she nodded. "Alright, I'll come. But only on one condition: we eat wherever I want. And you can't complain."

"Deal," Lori said with a gracious smile.

Ronnie Anne turned her head and cupped her hand around her mouth. "Mom! I'm going out for dinner tonight. I'm going with Lor- a friend. A random friend that Carl will have no interest in."

"Have a fun time, and be back by nine," Rosa called back.

"Nine? Your mom lets you stay out until nine?" Lori asked Ronnie Anne.

The skater closed the door behind her, and began walking with Lori down the hall. "No, not really," Ronnie Anne explained, "but she doesn't really have a choice. If she tells me to get home earlier, I just stay out late anyways and make her worried. I mean, I don't do it on purpose, I just get excited at the city's skating rink. It's _way_ better than Royal Woods' crummy one."

Lori shrugged as Ronnie Anne called the elevator. "Hey, Ronnie Anne," Lori said suddenly, looking down at the ground and shifting her feet like a child that just got caught breaking a cup, "can I ask you something a little… personal?"

"Ask away," Ronnie Anne said as the two girls boarded the elevator.

"Do you, uh, do you love Bobby?"

Ronnie Anne blinked, taken aback. She felt a blush spread on her face, from her warm forehead to her rosy cheeks. She swallowed, though her mouth was dry, and suddenly her heart turned over in her chest.

Yes, she loved Bobby, she wanted to say. She loved him more than any other sister had ever loved their older brother. She loved every fiber of his being, from his smooth, dark hair to his tall, strong legs. She loved him so much that she wanted to prove her love by doing unsisterly things with him. She wanted to kiss him, and grind her middle on his pulsating tool. She wanted to reach down into his underwear and fish it out. She wanted to marvel at the size and girth he was packing. She wanted to strip down until her body was clad with nothing, and take him inside her. She wanted to feel him rip through her virginity and claim it for himself. She wanted to cry out in pain and pleasure as he made her into a woman. She wanted to become one with him, and the idea of them being two separate people who could split apart made her violently ill and scared.

_That's_ how much she loved Bobby. That's how much she loved her big brother.

"Yeah. I do," Ronnie Anne said as the elevator doors began to close.

* * *

Lori's van was, as Ronnie Anne would find out, pretty clunky and embarrassing. She had been planning to force Lori to take her to the expensive dining in the city and force her to buy the most expensive thing on the menu, but she couldn't drive somewhere like that in Vanzilla. So, with a reluctant sigh and a disappointed glower, Ronnie Anne asked Lori to take her to Burger King.

"I was kinda expecting you to want to go to Taco Bell," Lori said.

Ronnie Anne glowered at her driver. "And why would you think that?" she questioned in a low growl filled with accusation.

Lori gulped. "N-No reason."

Racism. Not even once, kids.

Lori popped open Google Maps on her phone, and drove them to the nearest BK. They parked in the parking lot (_gee, really, Auto? I thought they would've parked on the roof_), and went right to the cash register to make their orders (a Whopper and a Chicken Royale with onion rings instead of fries, for those wondering). Ronnie Anne wanted the seat right by the counter's side, but Lori insisted on them sitting in the far back, next to the custodian's closet… where no one could overhear them...

They made small talk as they waited for their food, and found that it was pretty hard to make small talk with someone who doesn't share your interests, doesn't live in the same city as you, and is way older/younger than you. Lori's joke about Royal Woods High fell on confused ears, while Ronnie Anne's passionate rant about helmet fashion tips was met only with half-interested nods.

"Oh, by the way, I saw this girl digging around in the trash cans on my way into your building," mentioned Lori. "What's her deal?"

"That's Sid. She's my best friend."

"Ah, I see. So you've been making new friends around here."

Ronnie Anne nodded. "Yeah, most of the kids around here are pretty cool. Sid and her sister are really close friends, and there's also my friends from the skate park Nikki, Sameer, and Casey. I feel a lot more welcome around here than back in Royal Woods. Most of the kids there were, you know, dicks. Papa Wheelie was really annoying, and Cristina always treated me like crap."

Lori chuckled. "Well, I'm just glad you've found new best friends here," she said, sounding almost like a mother.

"Well, hey, don't think I'm knocking your brother. We still talk and, honestly, I still consider Lame-O one of my best friends," Ronnie Anne said, scratching the back of her head, before she picked up a plastic knife and threateningly pointed it at Lori. "And don't you ever tell him I said that."

"Don't worry, I won't."

The younger girl relaxed, and she let out a longing sigh. "You know, you're really lucky for being around him all the time. He's a great guy."

"And you're lucky for being able to love him," Lori said absentmindedly. She blinked and blushed when she realized she had said that out loud.

Before Ronnie Anne could follow up on that, the waiter arrived with a tray of food, like an angel snatching Lori right out of the jaws of Hell. She thanked the young man, and waited for him to leave before she even touched her food. Ronnie Anne, not having the ladylike intuition to not eat sloppily in front of boys, picked up one of her onion rings and crunched into it. Grease dripped from the side of her mouth, and Lori felt her jaw drop slightly. How could people like her live so unconcerned and free like that? How was Ronnie Anne supposed to take a selfie if there was fast food grease on her face?

Ronnie Anne noticed Lori staring. "What? You want one?" she asked, offering Lori an onion ring.

"No thanks," Lori said. She didn't even plan on eating her own food. Burger King would do irreversible damage to her calorie intake, and she couldn't seduce Lincoln with a bloated belly.

Speaking of seducing brothers… Lori decided to spring her plan into action now.

"So how has Bobby been?" Lori asked Ronnie Anne. "I imagine that he's been working pretty hard at his new job."

"Y-Yeah. It's like _Abuelo_ doesn't understand how nepotism works. You're supposed to give your grandson less work, not more," Ronnie Anne joked weakly. The subject of Bobby made her uncomfortable lately, and discussing it with his girlfriend wasn't helping.

Lori tried to study the Latina's face as they spoke further. She knew that if there was a weak point, she could strike at it and exploit it. In Lori's mind, if she had a crush on her brother, than perhaps – perhaps - most girls had crushes on their brothers. And if there was even a sliver of a percent of that in Ronnie Anne, then she needed to find it.

_Come on, Ronnie Anne, work with me. Wear your emotions on your sleeve. Let me see if you love him, and you'll find me a better matchmaker than the Cupid, _she thought pseudo-poetically.

"I bet he comes home," Lori continued, her voice dipping, "all tired and groaning. And sweaty, don't forget about sweaty."

Ronnie Anne swallowed, a bead of her own sweat dripping from her brow. "Yeah, he's sometimes like that."

"Does he ever- no, never mind."

"Does he ever what? Does he ever what?"

Lori's eyes flashed as she recognized the emotion underlining the words she repeated. She didn't know for sure yet, but she was getting there. "Does he ever complain about back problems? Or maybe… _stiffness?_"

"He, uh..."

"Because if he does, you know what the right thing to do is, right?" Lori murmured softly, a tiny smile flickering on her lips. "The right thing to do is to roll up your hardworking brother's shirt and look at his strong back and then..."

Ronnie Anne leaned in.

"…put some nice salve on your hands and rub his back. Give him a good _massage_. That's would be the right thing to do, right? To do something for a hard-working, kind, good big brother like him."

Ronnie Anne's face flushed, and her heart started to beat like a thunderous drum. She imagined herself finding Bobby on the couch, complaining of back pains, desperate for someone to put their hands on his skin and make him feel better. She would be the one to step up to the challenge, she thought. She would cover her hands in smooth massaging oil, smelling of coconuts and the tropics, and gently rub her warm hands on her brother's bronze skin. First his shoulders, then his back, then his… buttocks…

"I can imagine Carlota doing that for him," Lori then said. She grinned softly when she saw Ronnie Anne's expression. It was as if Lori had violently slapped her out of her delusions. A shadow passed on the young tomboy's face, and Lori's eyes lit up with delight when she recognized the emotion.

Jealousy.

Pure green-eyed jealousy.

"I don't think she'd do that." Ronnie Anne's voice was low and dark.

"I think she would." Lori shrugged with pretend nonchalance. There was a wicked twinkle in her eyes when she then asked, "Or, Ronnie Anne… _do you think _you_ would be doing that_?"

Ronnie Anne sputtered. "N-No, I couldn't-"

"Oh? But why not? Doesn't Bobby deserve it? Doesn't Bobby deserve to come home at the end of the day, with his joints cracking and his muscles complaining, and find a little sister who would rub herself all over his sore skin? Doesn't he deserve a little sister that would do _anything_ for him?"

Ronnie Anne opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a weak whimper.

Lori beckoned to her to lean, and Ronnie Anne fearfully did so. She brought her head closer to Lori, and the blonde took to her ear. She whispered, in a voice so soft that it felt like a smooth line penetrating Ronnie Anne's ear, "I think he literally does."

"Me… me too."

Lori's eyes shone with victory. There it was! There was the younger girl's admission of defeat, brought forth by enticing fantasy. Lori congratulated herself as Ronnie Anne slumped back into her seat.

The look on the younger girl's face was cold horror. She felt nauseous. She brushed the tray of food to the side and planted her face in her crossed arms. She bit down on her lower lip, and felt warm tears ready to trail down her cheek. Her heart was erratic and beating powerfully, and it took everything in Ronnie Anne's power to fight them back. But how could she? She had just admitted it to Lori, and the whole world around her. _Me too, _she had said, sealing her fate.

She wanted to be there for her brother after his hard days of work, and she wanted him to be there for her after her long hours at school. She wanted to massage his aching body, and she wanted him to touch her as well. She wanted to hug him tightly and never let him go to anyone. Not to Lori, not to Carlota, not to anyone ever except for her, herself, and she. She wanted to look into his large doe-like eyes as she ate his face with her kisses. She wanted to look into them as he thrust into her for their first time, and for every time that came after, and every single time he filled her body was his boiling love.

She loved Bobby Santiago. She loved him like she shouldn't. It was so right yet so wrong. And now… Lori knew…

A weak tremble raced across her body, and Lori stopped her self-congratulation to tend to Ronnie Anne. A ripple of guilt crossed Lori's face, and she patted the girl's black hair softly, running her hand over her head and ponytail. "Um… Ronnie Anne? Are you okay?"

She looked up, and her nose crinkled.

"Do you know how long… I've loved my brother like this?"

Lori softly shook her head.

"A long time. Such a long time."

Ronnie Anne sighed, and sat up straight, until the back of her head touched the seat she was sitting on. The last embers of the sunset sent orange rays of light through the window, covering the table and the two girls with bright color and dark shadow. The light reflected off Lori's pearl earrings, and off Ronnie Anne's shimmering eyes.

"I love my brother," Ronnie Anne said, "And I always will. Even if you take him from me, and do things to him that I-I couldn't, and skip off all happy-dappy into the rainbow and leave me here alone… I'll still love him a lot. I'd do anything for him, Lori. And since dating you is what makes him happy, I'll never meddle in your business. So don't worry about me-"

"What do you mean by 'things that you couldn't'?"

Ronnie Anne didn't even hesitate. "Sex. I meant sex."

"And why can't you have sex with him?"

...

...

...

_Um… what? _

All of Ronnie Anne's sadness was swiftly seized by confusion. She titled her head to show Lori her visual confusion. _Jeez, I didn't think blondes were really that stupid._

"Because he's my bro, Lori. I can't. It would be like you fucking Lincoln," Ronnie Anne said, not noticing how Lori grew a happy smile at the idea. "And besides, you and him are already dating, and I don't want to step on your toes."

"But what if I said you could? What if I told you that I would be okay with you having your way with Bobby?" Lori offered.

"What? Why? You're his girlfriend, ain't you? Why would you-"

"Because, Ronnie Anne, I feel for you. I can honestly say that I literally understand what you're going through. And I don't think it's right. I'll be honest, Ronnie Anne, I care about you. I really do. You're like the little sister I never had..."

Ronnie Anne wanted to correct her, but thought better of it.

"…and you shouldn't be forced to sit there and watch as I give Bobby the best sex of his life. As a free woman of the twenty-first century, I'll let you chase your love for Bobby. I want to open our relationship, and let you in."

Ronnie Anne's jaw dropped. "But Lori, that doesn't change anything! He's still my brother. Even if you let me in, he won't. He'd never… never want to be with me. I'm his sister, I'm younger than him, and I… I'm not as attractive as someone like you."

Ronnie Anne frowned, painfully aware of the difference in beauty between her and Lori. Lori was practically an angelic being. Her golden hair was groomed to perfection, her skin moisturized and unblemished, her clothes as fashionable and complimentary to her physique, her beautiful smile able to ignite the passions of a thousand men. She had none of that. She was a tomboyish girl with a bit of an overbite and a lot of developing to do, all wrapped up in a dirty hoodie with less scratch marks than her arms.

"Bullshit," she heard Lori cuss, and she shot her head back up. The blonde gave Ronnie Anne an almost stern look, and told her, "You are attractive, Ronnie Anne. You are beautiful. Do you think someone like Lincoln would've fallen in love with any girl? No, he fell in love with you, and one of the reasons he did is because you are beautiful. And I know one person who would definitely agree with me."

"Who?"

"Bobby. Bobby would," Lori said with a confident nod. "Sometimes when we're together, he would say that exact thing to me. How proud he is of you, and how much of a beautiful girl you've grown to become."

Another blush reddened her spotted cheeks. "He really said that about me?" Ronnie Anne asked, absentmindedly playing with a long lock of her hair.

"He did. Because he loves you. And you know, that'll just make things easier for you."

"What do you mean?"

"It'll make it easier for you to seduce him," Lori winked, giving her a strong thumbs-up.

The tomboy couldn't believe it. She really had a hard time wrapping her head around the idea that Lori Loud, Bobby's girlfriend and one of the prettiest women she had ever seen, was telling her that she was beautiful and that she should try to make Bobby see her as a woman worthy of his lust and love. She reached up and slapped herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But even after the slap, Lori's thumb was still encouraging her forward on a quest of incest.

"Are you… are you absolutely sure about this?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yes. I want you to have this. Go bang your bro, Ronnie Anne."

The Hispanic teen got up from her seat and walked over to Lori's side of the table. For a moment, Lori wondered what she was going to do, before she felt Ronnie Anne wrap her arms – painfully tight – around her midriff.

"I think I misjudged you, Loud. I thought you'd laugh at me and call me a freak."

"Of course not, Ronnie Anne," Lori said sweetly.

_After all, people like us should stick together._

After that, Ronnie Anne finished her food and Lori drove her back home. They waved goodbye to each other, and Ronnie Anne went up the stairs a new woman.

A more confident one.

When she went inside, she found Bobby sitting on the couch. He jumped up when he saw her, and slicked his hair back. "Hey, did Lori come back with you?" Bobby asked his little sister. Ronnie Anne shook her head, and the poor boy felt himself deflate. He squatted back down on the couch, and Ronnie Anne kindly brought him a soda. "Did… did she at least say anything about me?" he asked.

"Yeah. We actually spent a lot of time talking about you. A-And other things as well. We're not obsessed with you, you know."

The Latino boy smiled softly, and Ronnie Anne's heart fluttered. "Well, as long as you had a good time, sis."

He got up from the couch and headed to his room, and Ronnie Anne watched him leave. Normally, at this point, she would've clutched her chest and heaved a romantic sigh when he left, dreaming of a life she could have with him. But not this time. This time she was thinking differently. A razor-thin and eager smile stretched onto Ronnie Anne's face.

"Sleep tight tonight, Bobby. Pretty soon, you're not going to sleep alone ever again."

She promised herself she would never let him sleep alone again. She would always be there for him. If he needed her to be his teddy bear to hug or his personal whore to fuck, she would be there for him.

Now she just needed to figure out how to get there…

* * *

Lori got home late at night. She crossed the moonlit lawn and entered her home quietly, so as not to incur the wrath of her parents for being home so late. She went up the creaky stairs, hoping that none of her siblings would notice her…

"What are you doing?"

Lori nearly jumped when she heard the voice of her sister Lucy, who was sitting right in front of the stairs, holding a purplish flower in her hand. "Lucy! You scared me!" Lori cried in as quiet a voice she could muster.

"I tend to do that. I'm writing poetry right now. I find that I write faster when the cursed heat of the day fades. I'm writing about this wolfsbane flower right now," she said, twirled the plant in her gloved fingers. "Do you know why it's called wolfsbane?"

Lori said she didn't, so Lucy said, "It's because it's poisonous, and wolves would die if they ate it. So people thought it would also kill werewolves."

"Poisonous? Then why are you touching it?"

"Sigh. That's what the gloves are for."

"Okay. Thanks for the history lesson, Luce, but you should get to bed," Lori said in a concerned voice.

Lucy shrugged, and packed her things. "Alright. Good night, Lori."

"Good night, Luce. Don't let the bedbugs or werewolves bite."

When Lucy disappeared behind the door of her room, Lori swiftly went down to the end of the hall. Not to the bathroom, but to the cramped linen closet that had been converted into a bedroom for the best little brother in the world.

The door was left slightly ajar, so Lori looked through and smiled as she watched over her brother. He was growing into a fine young man, with little bristles of hair growing on his chin. Still, despite that, he slept with his precious toy Bun Bun, squeezing it tightly to his breast. He was the very image of innocence.

Lori wanted to do the same to him. She wanted to be with him in bed, and squeeze the young man tightly. She wanted to feel his face press against her bosom, and feel his hot, burning rod press into her wet core.

All she had to do was wait. Wait, wait, wait. She would wait for Ronnie Anne to seduce and have sex with Bobby. She would wait for Ronnie Anne to tell her, so she could get his permission to love her brother. He wouldn't be able to complain then. How could he be against Lori doing incest if he had just done it? Lori was doing her best to play her cards right. If she did, the four of them would all be happy with each other. And, most importantly, she wouldn't be cheating on the man she loves with the boy she loves. Everyone wins!

Lori then frowned. When she had the talk with Ronnie Anne, she started out purely manipulating her into revealing her true emotions. But now… now she felt different. She didn't just want Ronnie Anne to succeed for her sake. She wanted Ronnie Anne to succeed for Ronnie Anne's sake.

"Good luck, Ronnie Anne," Lori muttered under her breath. She spent a few more minutes watching over her brother, like a nightly guardian angel, before she retired to her own room.

She would wait for Ronnie Anne, yes, but that didn't mean she couldn't spend some sibling bonding time with her favorite brother. And she planned to do so first thing tomorrow~

* * *

"_**Ah, you see, this chapter is a pure work of symbolism. You see, Lori represents the imperialists, and Ronnie Anne represents the downtrodden people of the Third World. Lori has Ronnie Anne work for her in a way they both believe is to their best interest, but is mostly serving Lori. Her thoughts at the end are twinges of guilt that the European powers felt at the treatment of the nations they colonized"**_

**^What people would be saying if my stories were actual literature and not just fap-fuel**


	3. Chapter 3

**The first draft of this chapter had the scene constantly switch back and forth between the Louds and the Casagrandes. I reread it, and it sucked. The flow was constantly interrupted by crappy transitions, and it was much longer than I would've liked. So I broke them apart which means this chapter will be pure Lincori. Now, onto responses:**

**nuuo: Your interpretation is different from mine, so it's wrong. You get an F. Welcome to the real face of academia.**

**anonymous789: I'm going have those lyrics printed on a poster and hang it above my bed :weary:**

* * *

Lori and Bobby didn't have that much sex before he moved. They were responsible teens, and Bobby's strong religious leanings made him more than willing to wait until marriage. Maybe that's where Lori learned how to be so seductive and persuasive: if she could make Bobby break down and make him eat her out, she could overpower her brother's innocent mindset. _B-But Lori, you're my sister, it's wrong! _she could hear him say.

She smirked. "Not for long."

But for now, Lori was concerned with actually, you know, finding him. It was the weekend, so Lori's heart was gripped with momentary fear when she realized he could've gone to the park or somewhere else and left her behind in the house alone with siblings that weren't him!

But then she remembered who she was thinking about. This was Lincoln, a boy who prospered indoors. Most plants would wither and die if you stuffed them in a dark corner of the house; Lincoln was no plant. He thrived. And multiplied. And Lori wanted him to multiply with _her~_

She saw Lola coming out of Lincoln's room, and she stopped her, "Hey Lola, is Lincoln in his room? And is he, uh, reading comics? And if he is, which underwear is he wearing?"

She wondered if she could make him wear her underwear. Kinky.

"Save it, Lori. Lincoln isn't in his room right now. Which is odd, because I dropped so many subtle hints that I'd be having a tea party today and that I needed a butler to butter the crumpets. He better be hiding in my room, waiting to surprise me in his butler suit!" Lola spat.

Lola passed her older sister, muttering angrily about how princesses shouldn't have to chase after their servants, Lori cocked an eyebrow. Lincoln wasn't in his room? Where could he be then? Lori looked to the other side of the hallway, to see if he was in the bathroom or not, but the bathroom door was wide open with no pantsless brothers inside (unfortunately). She checked everyone of her sisters' rooms, from her own to Lisa and Lily's smoking excuse for a living space, but she didn't find him anywhere. "Maybe he really did go to the park," Lori thought aloud, rubbing her chin.

"Who are you talking about?" asked an eavesdropping Luna, sitting on the stairs with a bar of dark chocolate in her hand.

"Lincoln. I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh, little Linc. The dude's up on the roof," Luna said, pointing up to the ceiling and the roof above. "He's been up there all morning. Kinda worried, now that you mentioned it. He might've gotten stuck up there or something."

Lori rolled her eyes. "Luna, I know Lincoln's a dork and all, but I doubt he'd be dumb enough to get stuck on a roof. He probably just wants some alone time."

"Oh. Yeah, you're probably right."

"Too bad he's not going to get any," Lori smirked. Her eyes were half-lidded, revealing the light blue eye-shadow she had painstakingly painted on her face. She went up the stairs, Luna watching her go. Her body language seemed off to Luna. She didn't walk normal – instead, her movements were more swaying, as if she were trying to practice showing off the curves and angles of her body to someone. Luna found herself blushing, hypnotized by the softcore yet erotic display.

Lori climbed up the ladder in the attic, and found a wide opening revealing the bright blue sky. Golden sunlight filled the attic, and Lori smirked again. _Got you where I want you… now I'm going to eat you…_

When she poked her head outside, she found her brother's clothes discarded by the entrance. She picked up his orange shirt, and sniffed it, inhaling the aroma that lingered on it. She sighed; There was something special about the way her brother smelled. It wasn't the same nasty stink that other boys gave off. There was something sweeter about his scent.

"Uh, Lori, what are you doing?"

Her eyes flashed to see Lincoln looking away from the comic book in his hands and right at her. Her eyes then descended, trailing his exposed skin, until they met his red boxers. Even through his underwear, Lori could see the outline of his member. He wasn't hard, but he wasn't soft either, yet still he was packing impressive girth. Lori licked her lips as she set his shirt down, and she fluttered her long eyelashes at him.

"I was just checking to see if your clothes needed to be washed," Lori lied, though her tone was transparent about the lie. She was clearly telling him – without telling him directly – that it wasn't because of that. She smirked when he got it, and blushed. "And a better question to ask is what are you doing up here?"

Lincoln pointed downwards. "There's too much noise to read. Plus I think Lucy's hiding in my room somewhere. Every five minutes I heard her go 'Sigh', and it's kinda creeping me out."

"Oh, poor Lincoln. I wouldn't let anything scare you. I'd protect you from anything," she cooed. "After all, what are _big sisters _for?"

Lincoln squinted, half-confused and half-concerned. "Is everything alright, Lori?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about… Tuesday night," she said with a girly giggle.

Lincoln's cheeks were rosy before, but now Lori watched as they adorably reddened until they looked like ripe red tomatoes. Lincoln swallowed, and felt jitters break out over his body, both cold and warm. He remembered that night. That night that Lori had taken him to her room, her breaths aroused and her eyes lustful, and she had reached down to touch him on his… yeah, that place. She then snapped out of it and tried to play it off like she wanted him to just do some chores for her, but even Lincoln, inexperienced though he was, knew what she had been planning to do. It scared him thinking about it now, but it also… made him wonder…

And when he wondered, he felt his body go hot.

"You're not going to drag me off the roof, are you?" he asked. "I know I'm not supposed to be in my underwear on the roof, but-"

"It's literally fine," she told him, surprising him. "Lola's been looking for you. She wants you to be her butler. I think if she found out you were reading comics up here again, she'd have enough blackmail fuel for weeks. So I'm not dragging you back down."

_Plus, up here, I get to keep you all to myself._

Lincoln sighed with relief, and his tender hot body cooled slightly. "Thanks, Lori," he said.

"No problem, Lincoln. I just want one thing in return."

He frowned. He should've known there would be a catch. "What is it?" he sighed, setting his comic book down. He knew Lori was going to set him up on some annoying chore. The dishes, the laundry, getting the callouses off her feet…

"Relax, twerp," Lori said, not liking the accusation in his tone. She took a deep breath and returned to her warm, kindly smile. "I just want to sit next to you. Do you mind if I sit next to you, baby bro?" she asked, arching her back so that her chest jutted out. Lincoln's eyes blinked rapidly as he feasted on the sight.

Her breasts were round, perfect circles that made Lincoln's mouth water. Even through her blue top and the bra that was hidden underneath, Lincoln could see the small nubs that were her nipples. He could see their firmness, their pertness. Lori smiled at the expression on her dumbfounded brother's face, and did a sensual little dance for him. Her body moved like a snake dancing under a snake charmer, and his pupils followed the ends of her breasts as they moved up and down, back and forth, side to side.

He was hypnotized. He would do anything for her. And all she had asked was to sit next to him. That should be fine, right?

"S-Sure," he rasped. "You can sit next to me."

He patted the tiles on his side, offering her a place to sit, but Lori had other plans. She moved closer to him, her heat radiating powerfully off of her, and squatted herself behind her brother. She lifted him with little effort and she placed him gently between her spread legs. His butt poked her womanhood, and she squirmed as electric tendrils shot through her being. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel her boobs on his naked back, and he blushed hard.

"Lori, what are you-"

She planted her chin on the top of his head, and looked down at the comic her brother was reading. "I think I'm comfortable like this," she said. "With my brother right close with me."

She could feel him tremble against her body, and she smiled. _Good,_ she thought.

"A-Alright then," Lincoln stammered. He waved a page of his comic. "Do you want me to tell you everything that's happened so far?"

"I think I can figure it out," she said directly into his ear. Her tongue flicked out, as if she were ready to lick it, but it swiftly retreated to the inside of her mouth.

Lincoln nodded. "Okay," was all he could say.

Lori's heart beat hard when she felt him snuggle up against her. It might've been instinctual, but even then it didn't matter. She was a comfort to him, and that pleased her. It reminded her of the nights she was with Bobby in his bed, and the two of them came closer together, their arms wrapped around each other like he was her teddy bear, and she was his. She didn't call him "Boo Boo Bear" for nothing.

She wondered if Ronnie Anne would snuggle up to Bobby.

She shook her head, dismissing the thought. It didn't matter what those two would do. All that mattered to her right now was the sweet little brother nuzzled comfortably in her arms.

On the panels of the pages of the comic, Lori saw characters she didn't recognize doing things she didn't understand. She saw a man with a monkey tail do a strange dance with another man with blonde spiky hair, and the two of them fused to fight some giant green bug that kept screaming about being "PERFECT!" She was completely lost, but she looked down to her brother's eyes, and saw that he was perfectly content with the strangeness unfolding before him. Lori couldn't really understand it. She was never a huge fan of science fiction or manga. She liked stories about… normal people. People who just fell in love at college and didn't have lasers blasting out of their hands. But she could respect that Lincoln liked this kind of stuff, as dorky and nerdy as she found it. He was a creative boy, drawn to creative works, and Lori was so proud of him for that. There were times when she looked through his sketchbook, and she saw things just like the stuff going on in his comic. She had snickered cruelly then, but looking back, it was amazing that a boy so young could draw so well, and had the ideas to back it up. Not like her. She never created anything. Her crowning achievement was a call-out post on Twitter.

She sighed now, planting her cheek on his soft white hair. It brushed her as a breeze rolled by, tickling her skin, and Lori allowed herself a little room to smile. Maybe she didn't need to be into art and crap like that. She had her own things going on. If Lincoln was going to be the artist of the family, she'd cheer him on, and she hoped he'd dazzle her one day.

She giggled, and Lincoln looked up, a smile on his face as well. "Oh, good, you laughed too. I thought the joke would go over your head."

_What? Oh yeah, his comic._

"Give me some credit, Lincoln," she said.

She squeezed him a little more tightly, and she brought her lips to the side of his face. They brushed against his soft cheek, cooling it as it warmed, and she whispered, "I don't say this enough, but I'm proud of you, twerp."

"What?" he asked, confused. It did feel nice to hear, though.

"What I mean is… you're a good kid, Lincoln. You're smart and talented and handsome and a good guy. I know I sometimes treat you like crap, but it's because-"

"I don't think you treat me like crap," Lincoln said earnestly.

Her heart fluttered, and her chest pulsated on his bare back.

"You don't?"

The boy shook his head. "You don't treat me differently than anyone else, and you treat everyone else fine. Sure, you can have your… crazy moments," he laughed a little as he thought about the time she nearly killed Leni by sabotaging her driver's test, "but overall you're really good to us. You're... you're really good to me."

"But I always-"

"You bought me a game console with your own money when you broke mine by accident," Lincoln started listing, counting off his fingers, "you reassured Lola when she was getting nervous over her big pageant, you got into Lucy's Vampires of Melancholia thing to make her feel like she wasn't alone in liking her show… I could go on, Lori, but the point is that you're not as bad as you're saying you are. You can be tough, but with this family, I don't blame you."

As if the universe wanted to support his point, the roof shook underneath them, accompanied by a loud explosion. The two watched as clouds of green gas poured out of Lisa's open window. "See what I mean?" he chuckled.

Lori opened her mouth, but her words of protest were caught in her throat. So, instead, she let them go, and smiled softly at her brother. "Thanks, Lincoln," she said. "I think I literally needed that."

"No problem," he said. He felt her grip on his exposed flesh tighten, but this time he welcomed it. The warm heat of his older sister washed over him, and it felt as pleasant as being wrapped in a toasty blanket on a cold winter night. He lay back, pressing himself into her bosom and embrace, and he saw her blushing face. From his angle, she looked like a red star in the sky. The longer strands of her hair, the color of ripe fields, touched his face, and he felt himself start to blush as well.

The memories of that night were hazy, but he still remembered them. He remembered her leading her to her room, planting him on her bed, and the promise of physical intimacy was hanging in the air. Lincoln swallowed, thinking about what they might've meant for them. He hadn't been intimate with many girls before. Only Ronnie Anne came to mind, the night he hugged and kissed her in the restaurant. He didn't want to admit it, and he would never admit it to the Latina herself, but that night was what he supposed people would call "magical."

And yet, the night he spent with Lori felt more powerful, even though nothing happened. They didn't hug, they didn't kiss, and they barely even met each other's eyes. But Lincoln felt that, had Lori not changed her mind at the last second, the two of them would've been melded together into something new and close. He was inexperienced, but he wasn't stupid. He felt the tightening in his pants, the burning in his loins, the hardening of his cock. He knew that Lori intended for his cock – for him – to be inside her. Two people becoming one.

_Why did she stop, then?_

Maybe she didn't want to ruin their sibling relationship, but Lincoln doubted that. If two friends loved each other, then of course they would want to get closer and become lovers. Maybe siblings worked the same way?

There was something else bothering Lori, and Lincoln intended to dispel it.

"Hey Lori," he suddenly whispered. His voice was soft and his breaths touched her face like a gentle zephyr.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you for a small favor?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Can it be anything?"

Lori narrowed her eyes, unamused. "Just say what it is."

"Can you… kiss me?"

Her blue eyes widened at the request. Her mouth gaped. Her tongue wet her lips, perhaps unconsciously. They were no longer a colorless pale but a shimmering, vibrant pink. She scanned his earthly brown eyes, trying to detect any hint that maybe he knew she was in love with him…

Nothing. There was no perversion or sexual prowess in them either. Just a brother asking his sister for a kiss.

She played along. She decided to use a joke. "Sure, once you tell me which cheek is your favorite one," she snarked. She expected him to laugh. She didn't expect him to shake his head, pull his comic book down by his side, and touch his lips.

"Can you kiss me here?" he asked.

Suddenly, Lori was made aware of where exactly she was. She was in public, on the roof of her house, cradling her brother in his birthday suit for all of the world to see. She sucked in a swath of air through the gap in her front teeth, and it tinged with the taste of her brother. If someone saw them kiss, it could be bad news. It might even be bad news if someone saw her cradling an almost nude Lincoln.

But at the same time… the thought excited her.

It would be her way to mark him. She almost wanted to see a parade of Lincoln's female classmates in front of their home, and she wanted them sll to watch as she planted her lips on his. He was her love, and she was his.

Then an image of Bobby flashed in her mind.

Would it be wrong to kiss him? Would it hurt Bobby if he knew?

Lori shook her head, decided that it wasn't. A sibling kiss didn't usually happened on the lips, but it sometimes did, and no one could fault her for that. Desire rushed through her veins, and her vagina ached as it cried to Lincoln to touch it, play with it, lick it, fuck it…

But Lori kept her temptation at bay. She would wait for Ronnie Anne to finish with her brother.

But that didn't apply to their kisses, though.

"Sure," she finally said, her voice both devoid of emotion and overflowing with it. It depended on which ear you heard it with.

Lincoln closed his eyes and rounded his lips, and Lori's heart pumped erratically. This was it! One of the big cornerstones of their relationship, and they would pass it with ease. Lori was disappointed it wasn't her that suggested it, but it didn't matter.

She preened some of her blonde hair away from her face, and closed her eyes and leaned downwards. When their lips touched, it was a magical, overpowering sensation. Lori felt every nerve in her body getting rocked and electrified, especially the ones in her full lips. His nose was poking into her chin, but she barely felt it. What she felt was the wiggling of his tongue as it explored hers, and as their tongues slipped past each other to explore the caverns of each other's mouth. She could taste something sweet and spicy.

_Cinnamon. He must've eaten something with cinnamon before he came up here._

After what felt like a million years, the two opened their eyes and separated their mouths. Her tongue scraped against his teeth as it left, taking as much of him as it could. Their faces were flushed red and their breaths were slow as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You kiss good," Lori said. "Way better than I would've expected."

"I've gotten a lot of practice," Lincoln said smoothly.

"On who? Bun Bun?"

Lincoln's squeak betrayed him, telling Lori that it was. She smirked and laughed lightly, but then patted his soft cheek. "Well, now you can say that you got practice on the prettiest woman you know," she winked.

Despite her cool attitude, the kiss wasn't enough. It wasn't even close to enough. Rather than sate Lori's thirst for Lincoln, it had only made it worse. It was like drinking lemon juice when your throat calls for cold, clear water: sweet, but not enough to relieve the pain.

Now she wanted more. She looked at his body with a renewed interest. She looked at his smooth hands and wondered how they would feel massaging her breasts. She looked at his crotch and wondered how good it would feel to grind herself on it. She looked at his whole body, and wanted to devour every inch of it. She wanted him to see, smell, hear, taste, and feel nothing but her.

_Do it, Lori. Do it now. Rip off his underwear and let him rut into you like a bull breeding his bitch. Let him slam into so hard the whole house will come down._

Lori shivered. She wanted that. Bad. And in her state, she would've jumped on him and fucked him so hard it would've left both of them chafed.

But she couldn't. Not yet. She had to torture herself and wait just a little longer.

"I think we should go downstairs now," she said to him, and she saw his brow furrow. There was something bubbling in his eyes. It looked like disappointment.

"But Lori-"

"Now," she repeated with absolute authority.

With a frustrated sigh, he nodded. As he got out of her embrace, she wanted to pull him back in and let his member press into her folds, but she controlled herself as she watched him gather his manga and his clothes and go back inside. She could hear him trudging down the steps, which was when she allowed herself to lay back and sigh.

"What the heck am I doing?" she asked herself.

She watched the clouds roll by in the sky above, but she could hardly look at them. They reminded her of the white hairs on her brother's head, and it filled her with an odd feeling. She had gotten what she wanted, she realized. She came up here to spend time with Lincoln, she got close and intimate with him, and had even snagged a surprise kiss. Her impulses and hormones couldn't wreck that, and she lay back with a smile. She could still taste him on her tongue if she concentrated enough.

But she also knew that what she had really done was remind herself of what she _really_ wanted.

She wanted to have sex with him. Call it something fancy like making love, but that's what she wanted at the end of the day. She wanted his penis to burrow deep inside her and claim her body as home.

She had to wait. She had to wait for Ronnie Anne to seduce her brother and get what she wanted before Lori could get what she wanted.

"It'll be worth it in the end," she promised herself. "Me and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and Boo Boo Bear can all be together. One big happy incestuous family. I just need to be patient."

Another cloud rolled by. This one was shaped like a human head, with what looked like a cowlick on the top and dots all over that resembled freckles.

Lori sighed. "Hurry up, Ronnie Anne. Just hurry up."


	4. Chapter 4

Determination and eagerness flowed through Ronnie Anne's arteries. She could hardly sleep from how excited she was (in more ways than one :wink:). She tried to get some sleep, knowing that she needed to look her best to go through with her plans, but sleep works in a strange way: the more you want to, the less your body lets you. She tried to take a deep breath and not think about it, but being an impatient girl, she found herself trying to choke herself into unconsciousness with a pillow.

But when morning came, it didn't matter. She was excited, both emotionally and sexually (remember? Above? I said more ways than one. Here's the payoff for remembering that). Her nub was swollen and she could feel her vaginal fluids washing down her legs and soaking her stockings. She wasn't _that_ wet – that was mostly imagination – but she was still wet.

"Alright, showtime," she said, so happy that it was a weekend morning. No school meant she could spend the whole day enticing her big bro. Umf.

She went over to the mirror to start. She wasn't one to care for looks, but now was a special case. Luckily, she had a good foundation to start with. Her face was a smooth brown color like enticing hot chocolate, with peppery freckles poking at her face like small pumpkin seeds. There was passion and intrigue swimming in her large brown eyes. Her hair was slightly tangled, but it was nothing a good combing couldn't fix.

When she finished with her comb, she looked like her regular self. "Looking good," she snapped her finger at the mirror with a wink.

Then her eyes fell on something just underneath it. It was some of Carlota's rogue. Ronnie Anne glanced around, making sure no one was looking… then quickly applied some to her cheeks. A red blush was a sign of a woman's arousal, and she hoped Bobby would like it.

She stepped into the hallway, and took a deep breath. An energetic smile slid onto her face. She felt like a cheetah, only instead of chasing an antelope, she would be chasing a strong, fertile male cheetah, who would put her down and fill her chasm with a hard eight inches of his love.

She burst into a run, her fantasies fueling her like coffee. And when she got to her brother's room...

"Good morning, Bobby!" Ronnie Anne cried as she slammed herself down on her brother's bed. She had been aiming for his crotch, but the boy got up with a frightened scream and shot back, so Ronnie Anne's hips hit the mattress. _Just roll it with it, _she thought, assuming an enticing position by getting on her knees and pulling her purple jacket downwards, as if she were bottomless and needed to cover her panties up. She was wearing shorts (_really_ short shorts), but she made sure to cover them with the hem, giving Bobby's imagination a chance to wander…

"Oh. It's you, Ronnie Anne," he said, sighing with relief. He let his hand hover over his beating heart. "I was having a dream about flying monkeys, and I thought one of them made it to the real world."

"Aw, you had a nightmare?" Ronnie Anne said with a cute little pout.

Bobby nodded, then looked down to where her hands were. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, and she grinned internally. She knew what he was seeing.

"Uh, Ronnie Anne? Why are you covering yourself like that?"

"Well, Bobby, I just woke up, and I was so… _excited_ to see you that I didn't really have a chance to change."

Her tone was intimate and suggestive.

"O-Oh..."

She leaned in closer, a sultry smile dancing on the tips of her lips. Her sopping girlhood was rubbing against her brother's leg, and she had to bite down a moan and keep her back from arching when she felt the electrifying contact. She got closer still, until the Santiago siblings' faces were almost touching. Her breaths were misty. Bobby could see something different about her cheeks. Her pale freckles were a little harder to make out. They were obscured behind… a crimson color.

A… blush...

"_Do you wanna see?_" she offered, an implicate hilt with her question mark.

Bobby blinked in confusion. Did… did his sister just offer to…

Then he blinked again, this time with more understanding. "Oh, is this a prank, sis?" he asked with a chuckle.

Now it was Ronnie Anne's turn to blink in confusion. "Huh?"

"Yeah, I get it. It's like… you don't wear a lot down there, and then say you wanna show me, and when I say I do, you laugh and call me a pervert. I get it. Good one, Ronnie Anne," he laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"N-No, I didn't..."

"Okay, but seriously, I need to start my day. The floor isn't going to clean itself!" the hard-working young man declared. He kissed his dazed sister on her forehead, and gestured to her. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast."

"Yeah… okay..."

He hummed a little tune to himself as he walked out of the room, leaving Ronnie Anne perched on his bed. She scratched her head, baffled. Her jacket pulled back from her legs, revealing their bronze beauty to the world. They also revealed just how short her shorts were: they were basically underwear with pockets.

Of course, her mother chose that perfect moment to walk by with Sergio perched on her shoulder. She glanced inside Bobby's room, and frowned when she noticed Ronnie Anne. "Ronalda, what are you doing in Roberto's room dressed like that? Go put on some clothes."

"But Mom, these are-"

Her mother put up her hand to silence her, and shook her head. "Now."

"Fine," Ronnie Anne grumbled. She hopped off her brother's bed, but not before taking a deep inhaling breath through her nose to take in as much of Bobby's musky scent as she could. It brought a burning blush to her face, and made her entire body shiver. As she stepped past Maria Santiago, Sergio followed her back to her room. "What do you what?" Ronnie Anne asked the bird.

"Tramp," Sergio said.

"Ah, what do you know?" Ronnie Anne said angrily, slamming the door in the parrot's face.

_Well, it wasn't like that plan was supposed to work right away, _Ronnie Anne thought, _it was just supposed to set the stage. The mood. Lori said that was important. Now that the mood has been set… um…_

Her eyes flashed when she remembered what her brother said about cleaning the floors. "That's it!" she yelled. "I'll just spend the day with him in the mercado. It'll be just the two of us alone, together, in a romantic family nest."

She could imagine it know. She could imagine him getting stuck in the refrigerator again, his handsome face pressing against the glass door while milk cartons pressed into his leg. _Hey, hey, Ronnie Anne, could you get me out of here? _he'd ask her. At which point, she'd rip off her pants and spread her cunt with her fingers and whisper, _Only if you promise to eat _me_ on your lunch break instead of that yucky turkey sandwich. _And then he'd get on his knees and lick her pussy and make her come so hard…

"If this doesn't work, I think I need a cold shower," Ronnie Anne said blankly. "That one was just weird."

* * *

After stuffing himself to the brim with Mexican food, Bobby smacked his belly and got up with a grunt that Ronnie Anne found oddly pleasing to listen to. "Alright, I'm heading off to work," he announced to his gathered family.

"Ooh, ooh, can I come with you?!" Ronnie Anne quickly popped the question, waving her hand around like a hyper student asking the teacher.

"Sure. The more working hands the better," Bobby said.

_Oh, you'll know how well my hands work when I'm working you, Boo Boo Bear._

"Wait, Ronnie Anne, didn't you say you were going to the park with Nikki and Sameer yesterday?" Carlota asked. "That was your excuse for not modeling clothes with me."

"Right, I forgot about those two. I'll just cancel on them. Not the first time I've done that," Ronnie Anne said with a cruel snicker. Ten episodes into her show (um, the one she and Sid were making online obviously what did you think I meant?) and she still hadn't invited them. Lmao

"Awesome. Just a little sibling bonding time with my little sis," Bobby said, squeezing her cheek. He had no idea how right – and wrong – he was. Blood rushed to the area where her brother had pinched her, and she rubbed it softly, a fond look on her face. She wouldn't be washing that cheek for a long, long while.

The two siblings walked together down the stairs to their grandfather's business, but Ronnie Anne was already planning to start her corruption of her pure older brother. She let him take a few steps before her as she stood perfectly still and took a deep breath of courage. She trembled lightly… then threw herself down the stairs.

"Ow… ow… OW!" she cried as she hit the top steps of the next flight of stairs. She had made sure to land on her knee, and stop herself while there was still more staircase to go.

"Ronnie Anne!" Bobby rushed down to meet his sister, getting down on his knee and planting his hand on her shoulder while his eyes widened with concern. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, yeah," she said with a wince. She hurt all over, but she pointed to her knee, and Bobby saw that it was scraped and bruised. "I think I might've bruised my knee. It really hurts. I think it'll be fine, though, if I can get an ice pack on it."

"I understand. I'll go get some from the fridge upstairs-"

"No, not from the fridge. There's some ice packs and peas and stuff in the mercado."

Bobby shook his head. "No way, sis. You're hurt. I can't let you go down the stairs."

"Which is why you should… carry me, maybe. J-Just a suggestion."

"Carry you down with me to work?"

Ronnie Anne nodded, with just a bit too much excitement. Bobby seemed to consider it, his finger rubbing his groomed chin, before he frowned and shook his head again. "Nope. I know you wanted to spend the day with me, but if you've fallen down the stairs, I need to take you upstairs."

_Out of 365 days of the year, _NOW _is when he decides to use his brain?_

Luckily, Ronnie Anne was a quick thinker, and she knew exactly how to get to her brother. She grinned like a cocky tennis player about to issue a challenge, and said, in a loud and somewhat mocking tone, "I bet you just _can't_ carry me down."

That did the trick. Bobby's nostrils flared, and any sense of responsibility flew out the window. "I totally can!" he shouted. He put one strong hand on his sister's back, and the other on her butt. Ronnie Anne felt lava flow to her face as she felt his fingers lock on to her buttocks, holding them firmly. His hand felt so smooth on her rear, that Ronnie Anne almost didn't notice him grunting as he lifted her up. He pressed her to his broad chest, and Ronnie Anne felt the heat wafting from his body as he told her to "Hold on."

"To what?" she squeaked like a frail little girl.

He just grinned and began to walk slowly and carefully down the stairs. His eyes flitted between the steps and his sister from time to time, and Ronnie Anne blushed every time she was in his sights. His hold on her was strong and protective. It made Ronnie Anne feel as safe and snug as a little bug. More than that, it made her feel like Bobby would protect her from the cold, hard ground if they both fell to the ground again. She pressed her head to his chest, and felt his heart beating and pumping. All that extra effort… for her. For a girl he loved.

The expression on her face softened, the teasing grin sliding away. She just stared at the world around her blankly, not absorbing anything but Bobby's hand on her butt and his heart beating behind his ribs, as if it were going to break out and kiss her scarlet cheeks. She felt like a little baby, cradled safely in the arms of an older, stronger guardian.

Her sexual desires both amplified and weakened. Whatever she planned to do with him later could wait. Right now, it just felt… nice.

When they got to the store, he set her down carefully on a stool and grabbed a bag of green peas. He pressed it to her injury, and Ronnie Anne hissed. It hurt, but Bobby's presence comforted her. "Alright," he said softly, with a twinkling smile, "just keep it there and it should start feeling better. Do you need anything else from me? Anything?"

The earnestness with which he said "anything" made Ronnie Anne shake her head, and breathe the words, "Thank you.". He smiled, and got up.

"I'll get to cleaning now. Join me when you feel the owies are gone."

Ronnie Anne wondered if he was babying her, but then she remembered how childish he was. He still referred to them as the owies sometimes; she knew from all the times she had to bandage him after he hurt himself.

She watched as he turned behind the corner, and heard him taking out a bucket of dirtied water and slapping a wet mop to the floor. She looked down at her knee, and she felt pleasant traces of his love for her. It was pure and sweet and nice, his love for her was.

To bad hers wasn't.

"Time to get your head back in the game, Santiago," she said to herself. She slapped her cheeks, forcing herself into alertness. "It's showtime."

The first thing she needed to ensure was that there would be no distractions. So, when Bobby wasn't looking, she flipped the sign on the door to CLOSED, put out a few signs in the front to indicate a slipping hazard, and drew the blinds shut. No customers today, Roberto. She hated to take money away from the family business, but if it was for only one day, she could live with that. All fair's in love and war, as the poet wrote.

Once isolation was guaranteed, Ronnie Anne needed to switch off the cameras. If anything… _steamy_ happened (woof) she didn't need anyone else to see. She'd make up an excuse about the alley cats scratching up some wires or something if anyone asked.

Once she messed with the wiring, the stage was finally set. Ronnie Anne could finally get to work.

She started by turning up the thermostat. She had to wait a while, but eventually Bobby staggered to her side, panting and sweating profusely. "Is it just me, or is getting hotter in here?" he asked her. His hair was slick with sweat, and his forehead shimmered. Ronnie Anne licked her lips.

"No, I can feel it too. Must be the thermostat."

She played with it for a few moments, before shrugging and saying, "It's not working."

"What? No! Let me see."

She stepped aside and let him, but she grinned, knowing he had no idea how to work it. He planted his tongue on the side of his face in pretend concentration, but could only stare hopelessly at the many buttons and numbers in front of him. He groaned, then hung his head. "I can't fix it. It's gonna have to be like this the whole day."

"Oh no. Guess the only thing we can do is… well, you know..."

Bobby raised his eyebrow, as if to say, _No, I don't._

Ronnie Anne flashed him a sultry look, and reached down to the zipper on her jacket and began to peel. Bobby watched as it went downwards, and the Latina shook her body ever-so slightly to tempt him. She didn't have much, but what she did have was worth looking at.

The purple jacket fell to the ground, and Ronnie Anne presented her brother with herself, shimmering with sweat, and wearing nothing but a tight sports bra. She took a finger and pressed it to her chest, then moved it along her brown body until it poked at her belly button. She looked back up to Bobby, and said, "Guess we have to take off some extra clothes," in a voice that oozed sinful desire.

It was a shame, then, that Bobby looked at her with no sexual desire in his eyes.

"I guess that's all we can do," he said casually, shrugging. Ronnie Anne felt like she had been dropped into a pit of disappointment as Bobby took off his shirt and smiled at her with a smile that was annoyingly familial. "I think I'll have an ice cream too. You want one?"

"N-No thanks."

He walked away, and Ronnie Anne couldn't even enjoy the sight of his back muscles.

"I hate being his sister," she growled. "I bet if I were _Lori_ he'd be all over me."

She sighed.

"Okay, Ronnie Anne," she said to herself, "here's the deal. His feelings for me are hidden behind a wall of gross brother love, so what I need to do is wear it down. I'll engage in a perilous siege, bombarding it with catapults full of flaming incest until it breaks down and he agrees to break my walls with his dick!"

She radiated with perverted energy. "I can do this. I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago, the toughest girl that was ever in Royal Woods. I can-"

"Are you saying something, sis?" Bobby called to her.

She blushed profusely, and shouted, "No!"

* * *

Despite Ronnie Anne's best efforts, the wall around her brother's heart proved impenetrable. Every seduction cliché that came to her mind was thwarted by his good-hearted naivety and his willingness to explain away everything as "my sister being weird." She tried the whipped cream tactic, pouring it on her body and rubbing it on her breasts erotically, but that just made him hungry, not horny. Then, she began stacking everything in low piles, and whenever he would approach, she would bend down as close to the ground as possible and wiggle her ass at him. Unfortunately, he barely seemed to pay attention to her display, just flashing her a proud thumps-up before wandering off and wondering why there were no customers yet. When he went on his bathroom break, she tried to follow him in, but he just let out a girlish shriek when poked her head into his stall. Her final attempt was her most desperate: she dressed up as another woman and offered to buy things not with money, but with a kiss. Bobby just laughed as he removed her sunglasses. "You're weird, Ronnie Anne," he giggled stupidly.

It made Ronnie Anne so mad! And her vagina had gotten so swollen and puffy that every movement of her legs made her pause. She was sure that if she moved her legs too fast, she'd end up squirting out her orgasm over the just-cleaned floors. She didn't want that. She wanted _Bobby_ to make her come.

"What am I doing wrong?" Ronnie Anne grumbled as she tossed herself on her bed at the end of the day, fuming with anger and self-pity. "Why won't he notice me? Gah, it's worse than trying to get Lincoln to start liking m-"

A light bulb went off over her head, and she smacked herself. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "Lincoln!"

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne weren't as close as Lori and Bobby, which was a fact that both of them (as well as many, _many_ people online) thought was a shame. Maybe they could've worked on it, had Maria not dragged her two children to the city. They were still close, though, and talked often. And that is where Ronnie Anne's plan began to form.

"What if… no, that would be stupid… but what if… hmm..."

She glanced over at her piggy bank. She didn't remember exactly how much money she had in there, but she figured she must've had enough money for a burger.

"I wonder if someone'll want to drive me to Royal Woods tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Lori, it turned out, would be the one to drive her to Royal Woods.

The moment she woke up, Ronnie Anne grabbed the phone and called Lori. She didn't know if Lori would be awake as well, but she didn't worry about that too much: Lori was too much of a phone-addict to let sleep get in the way of a call. Not even the once-in-a-lifetime, deal-of-the-century opportunity to have a lucid dream would keep her from answering the phone.

Which was why, when Ronnie Anne heard a click on the other side, she wasn't surprised at all. There was a moment of coughing and yawning, after which Ronnie Anne asked Lori to take her to Royal Woods.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Lori asked with a smug smirk Ronnie Anne couldn't see.

"A little," Ronnie Anne admitted, "but I mostly just want to see Lincoln. I need to talk to him. It kinda has to do with Bobby."

She said Bobby's name as a way to bait Lori, but also to disguise her true intentions. Yeah, she wanted to get a little advice from Lincoln about how to approach Bobby, but she honestly missed the little Lame-O and felt like talking to him. Er, don't tell anyone she missed him, though.

It would be a few hours before Lori could get ready. During that period, Ronnie Anne wondered why she couldn't have just asked anyone else to drive her. But, the more she dwelt on it, the more she realized Lori was the best call. She didn't want to involve anyone from her family in the incestuous scheme except for Bobby, and Bobby couldn't have taken her to Royal Woods because he had his license snatched by the popo when he crashed his car into a stoplight. _I got distracted, okay? There was a really nice butterfly!_ he had insisted.

Ronnie Anne chuckled. Her brother was so funny. And hot. But mostly funny.

By the time Vanzilla rolled onto the curb, Ronnie Anne and Bobby were standing there and waiting. The young man's face lit up in a big smile when he saw his girlfriend's face behind the tinted window. "Babe!" he cried, throwing up his arms and rushing at her to hug her.

"Boo Boo Bear!" Lori fell into his embrace and smiled as their bodies collided. She even lifted one of her feet up, like a love-struck city girl in a New York play. Ronnie Anne couldn't help but find it weird. _I mean, you're his girlfriend and you like him and all that mushy crap, but you also want me to fuck him? You're weird, Lori… really weird…_

"Well, I don't want to take up too much of your time," Bobby said as he pulled out of their hug. "I hope you two have a fun day in Royal Woods."

"You know, Bobby, you could come with us," Lori suggested, much to Ronnie Anne's surprise. "It's literally been such a long time since we've… _hung out_."

Her words came out like a voluptuous purr, seductive and flowing with desire. Ronnie Anne gaped at the blonde, before looking at her older brother and finding a soft blush on her face, and his mouth in the form of a sheepish smile. Hot jealousy stung the young girl like a wasp, and her own cheeks began to burn.

"I think… yeah, I can tag along."

"And he's sitting next to me," Ronnie Anne said with all the conviction of a jealous girlfriend, even clinging to Bobby's arm. She glared at Lori, and Lori grinned. She nodded and said that was fine.

As Vanzilla began to ride out, Ronnie Anne couldn't help but get the distinct feeling that she'd been played somehow…

* * *

Lincoln was sitting in his room, minding his own business, and playing a video game when he heard two knocks at his door. _Weird, they usually never knock, _he thought, _but hey, it's cool that they've finally started to._

He didn't repay this kindness by actually answering, though. He just kept quiet, hoping whichever of his sisters it was would just go away and leave him be.

No such luck. The door flung wide open, and Luan's head popped in. "Hey, Linc, didn't you hear me knocking? I even did it in 'Knock Knock' form so you'd know it was me."

Lincoln sighed. What was it about video games that attracted his sisters to his room like a magnet?

"Sorry, I must've been daydreaming," he said in the most unconvincing tone imaginable. "So what it is, Luan? Do you need me to help you out with another birthday party?"

Luan shook her head, her long ponytail swishing. "Nope. I already got some other helping hands, so I won't be needing you as an assistant at the _present_ time. Ha ha, geddit? Like birthday presents," she said, and when Lincoln didn't react, she coughed and followed up with, "Actually, I just came here because I wanted to tell you a joke."

"That's it?"

"Don't say 'that's it' in that tone. People pay money to hear me tell jokes. You should be thankful," Luan pouted.

"Sorry."

"So do you wanna hear it?"

"Sure, let's hear it."

Luan cleared her throat before she started. "Okay, here's a gem: How was the copper wire invented?"

Lincoln scratched his head. "I don't think I know. How was it invented?"

"Two Jews fighting over a penny!"

Lincoln couldn't help it. He laughed. He felt awful for laughing, but it was still a funny joke.

"See! I told you!" said Lana, suddenly jumping into his room and pointing at him in accusation. "Lincoln's a racist!"

"Wh-What?!"

"It's true, Lincoln. This was all a set-up, to prove you're a bigot!" Luan said, barely hiding her amused smile.

"I'm not! Why would you even think that?"

"Oh man, Clyde's going to be so upset," Lana said, not answering his question. She shook her head sadly. "And so is Ronnie Anne. Poor Ronnie Anne. You probably want to replace her with a white girlfriend."

"Where did we go wrong with raising you?" Luan said, biting back laughter.

It was clear what was happening here: Lana, for whatever reason, got it in her head that her older brother was a bigot, and Luan was humoring the six year old – and herself – by keeping up the act. Lincoln growled, and pushed both of them out of his room. "Okay, bye bye, I don't need to deal with this right now."

"But Lincoln-"

He slammed the door in their faces, and threw himself back in bed. He tried to play his game, but he put aside. He had a headache now. And, more importantly, he was starting to think about what Lana said. Not the stupid parts about him being a racist, but the part about Ronnie Anne.

Lana referred to Ronnie Anne like she was his girlfriend.

Lincoln sighed. It had been such a long time since the Santiagos moved, and Lincoln thought that his sisters' insistence that he be with her would fade in time, but it didn't. More importantly… his own insistence that he be with her didn't fade. He didn't understand why. His feelings for Ronnie Anne weren't totally romantic… but then again, they weren't completely platonic either.

The conclusion Lincoln came to was that they were friends, but maybe they would've gone further if she hadn't moved. Maybe, if life hadn't been so cruel, he would've become Mr. Santiago-Loud.

But that was the dream of another boy. The current Lincoln had another girl in his heart, and she was far more off-limits than a girl in another city.

At least Ronnie Anne wasn't his sister. But Lori… Lori was.

He didn't know when it started with her. The two of them had been crushed when Bobby and Ronnie Anne left, Lori more than him. They started spending more time together, and somewhere along the line, Lori got a bit attached. Really attached. Lincoln couldn't forget that one night where she took him to her room and almost touched him... _down there_.

His feelings were more clear now than then, and he now realized that... he wanted her to. He wished she had done it.

It was disgusting, icky feeling that made him shudder, but he couldn't help it. He wanted her badly, and he felt that she wanted him as well. But something was stopping them, something Lincoln didn't understand. Maybe it was his own feelings for Ronnie Anne. Maybe that was it.

"I wish I could have both of them at once," he said. He knew it was a selfish and indecisive thing to wish, but say, somehow, the two of them agreed to it… it wouldn't be that bad. It wouldn't be bad at all, really. Sure, the feminists wouldn't like it, but then again, they didn't really like it when people were happy in general. If the three of them were happy with it, then that's all that mattered.

Oh, and Bobby. He should have a say. The four of them, then.

It was an idea that made literally no sense, but at the same time… Lincoln felt like he was onto something…

His phone rang besides him, and he grunted. "I'm just a guy in his room, I shouldn't have to answer as many calls as a CEO," he grumbled as he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey twerp," he heard Lori's voice, "get dressed and come outside in five."

Lincoln looked down at his clothes: he was wearing the usual orange and blue. Guess that counted as dressed.

"Sure. Five minutes or five hours?"

"Don't get funny with me."

"Fine, fine," he smiled lightly, "I'll be down there in five."

"Alright. Love you."

Lincoln dodged his annoying sisters and slid down the stairs. He didn't go outside yet, instead going into the kitchen and grabbing himself a snack bar. As he headed back to the living room, Lynn tripped him. "Whoops," she said with a vicious snort of laughter. Lincoln glared at her, but ignored it as he plopped himself on the couch and waited for Lori to arrive. He twiddled his thumbs anxiously and glanced over at Lisa, sitting next to him with a beaker of something green and fizzy in her hands. Lincoln didn't like the way it looked.

"Is that safe?" he asked her.

Lisa shrugged. At least she was being honest.

The phone rang again, but Lincoln didn't answer. Instead, he bolted outside and found Vanzilla pulling up into the drive-through. The backdoor opened, and Lincoln's eyes widened as a familiar girl in a purple hoodie stepped out and greeted him with a toothy grin.

She stepped over to him, and punched him lightly on his arm. "Punk."

Lincoln returned the punch. "Loser."

"Aww, they're already making up for lost time," Bobby said.

"What are you two doing here?" Lincoln said with a happy smile. However conflicted his feelings about Lori and Ronnie Anne were, he was still pretty happy to see the Santiagos back. "And why didn't you two tell me you were going to be here?"

"Honestly, bro, I didn't even know I'd be here," Bobby said with a pleasant laugh. The two girls felt their stomachs flutter.

"It's something me and Ronnie Anne slapped together at the last minute," Lori explained. "I thought it'd be nice if we could all spend some time with each other. And Ronnie Anne really wanted to see y-"

The Latina elbowed Lori in the stomach, and Lori promptly shut up.

"Well, this is great!" said Lincoln, turning to Ronnie Anne. "There's so much we can do together. I miss going down to the arcade with you. Don't tell Clyde, but you're a way better at the arcade games than he is."

Ronnie Anne chuckled. "Sure. We'll have lots of fun."

Lincoln couldn't be sure, but he could detect hints of an ulterior motive. As well as something that was like… sadness or guilt. _I'm probably imagining things, _he figured... but still...

Now that Ronnie Anne and Lori were standing besides each other, Lincoln took a moment to really look at the two girls he was feeling conflicted between. Lori, by Ronnie Anne's side, seemed like the peak of feminine beauty: her face made-up, her clothes fashionable, her hair kept healthy and pampered. Ronnie Anne was the opposite, but she carried her own unique charm: something along the lines of a "Cute Bruiser" as he'd once heard someone call her. Attractive, but with a strong-armed edge.

They also meant different things to him. Setting aside any romantic interest, Ronnie Anne was a friend, and Lori was a sister. His love for them both differed, but it returned to the same root. But romantically speaking… he wasn't really sure. He knew the socially responsible thing to do was to date Ronnie Anne, but Lori… even now, with Ronnie Anne by his side, he could still feel his heart beating and his toes curling when he thought about his older sister in a sexual light. The thought of Lori half-naked, waiting for him on a bed, blowing him an air kiss and offering to do whatever he wanted made him feel a swelling in his pants like nothing else could.

_I'm more confused than a bi-curious guy at a pride parade, _he thought with a sad sigh.

"You okay, Lame-O?"

"I'm fine," he said, smiling weakly at her. "Let's go have a fun time."

Twenty-ish minutes later, the dynamic duo were standing in front of Gus' Game and Grub with enough quarters to swim in, Scrooge McDuck-style. They grinned wickedly at each other. "Let's do this," they both said in unison.

The Dance Dance Revolution Machine didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Ronnie Anne's been growing into a good girl," Lori noted to Bobby as they watched their younger siblings disappeared behind the door of the arcade. The boy looked over to Lori and nodded, his face beaming with pride.

"Yeah, she has been. She's always been the best, but lately she's been really hanging out with me and playing around… it's a lot of fun."

"Oh, she had been?"

Bobby nodded again. "So, where are we going, Miss Driver Lady?" he asked, changing the subject to themselves. Lori grimaced, but she quickly realized she could bring the subject back to the younger girl in a little bit.

"We are going to the park. I know you like picnics," Lori said.

"Oh, picnics… yay," Bobby offered a half-hearted cheer. Truth be told, he didn't like going on picnics. Not at all. He hated the vegan food Lori brought, the overwhelming swarms of vicious ants and wasps, the sun, and the sheer _sitting_ of it all. That's the best way he could've put it. He hated sitting. One of the reasons he liked working a thousand jobs was that it always kept him in motion. Sitting down and doing nothing was _unbearable_.

Lori didn't know any of that, though, so she took his fake cheer as genuine. As she began driving again, she pivoted their conversation back to Ronnie Anne. "So your sister… have you noticed anything about her growing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean, Bobby. She's at that age when things started popping out and getting bigger… and rounder."

Bobby frowned, still not sure what she was implying. Then it hit him, and he blushed. "Oh! Uh… no, I don't really pay attention to things like that."

"I just wanted to know. As a woman that's close to her, I felt like knowing," Lori said smoothly.

"Well, I mean, I think Mom and Tia Frida would be more i-involved in that sorta thing..."

"Really? But Bobby, you're her big brother," Lori said, almost pouting. "You're one of the most important people in her life. Surely you should be looking out for her. When Lincoln was growing up, I literally kept track of every inch he grew into."

_Every inch indeed… hehehe~_

"Well, I..."

"Bobby, from where I'm sitting, Ronnie Anne seems like she's going to grow up to one of the most beautiful girls ever," Lori declared confidently. "She has all the makings of it: Sweet, amber eyes; full, red lips; freckles that pepper her beautiful, kissable cheeks; a nice body that's smooth and flat in the right places, and curvy in the right places… do you see where I'm going with this?"

He did. He could see the girl Lori was describing in his mind, and he could see Ronnie Anne in her. She was a cute girl, Bobby always thought, but something about Lori's descriptions really brought that to light and made it more erotic. He, shamefully, felt his penis harden, and he pressed down on it with his hands.

_Come on, Bobby Jr. Jr. That's Ronnie Anne you're getting hard for, don't do that._

Lori noticed, and she felt a smile flicker on her mouth. Being evil was so delicious.

"If it were me, I'd keep track of her," Lori advised, "and I'd keep her close to me. Because she might be your little sister know, but give it a while, and she'll be the neighborhood knockout. And… she might not want to be around her big brother anymore."

Bobby could feel a squeezing, crushing feeling in his chest. "What?"

"Be with her now, Bobby. While you still got a chance to… _plant_ yourself in her."

Poor Bobby. He thought she meant planting pleasant memories. He wanted to talk more about the subject, but Lori knew she had to be methodical. Just set the trap, don't actively engage it. When she saw his dry mouth open, she quickly turned to him with a smile and said, "So, would you prefer tuna or turkey sandwiches?"

_Sorry to torture you like this, Boo Boo Bear, _Lori thought, _but in the end, it'll be the best for all of us._

* * *

A panting, sweating Lincoln collapsed into a plastic chair that he had barely pulled away from the table. "I won," he said, his voice coarse and harsh. "I won."

Ronnie Anne didn't sit. She just stood next to the table, eyeing the pale boy with concerned (and somewhat derisive) eyes. "How are you this sweaty and tired?" she asked. "It's only been ten minutes."

"Technically twelve." He sounded like he had just run a marathon in Death Valley.

"I'll just go get you a water," Ronnie Anne said, pointing her thumb towards the cashier.

"Let's just order lunch now. I'll get a pizza. Hawaiian."

Ronnie Anne's nose crinkled. "Like, with pineapples?"

"Yeah. Me and Girl Jordan got pineapple pizza here. It was nice."

Ronnie Anne's nose crinkled again. He got one with her, huh? Whatever, who cares? She'd get him his Frankenstein's Monster of a pizza, and she'd do it better than Girl Whordan ever could. She ordered the water first and brought it back to him before he turned into dust, and then she ordered a large pie with two sodas. She paid for everything, because she felt like being nice.

"Finally. I'm starving," Lincoln said when she placed the pizza on the table. He grabbed an extra cheesy slice and put it in his mouth, then immediately coughed it back up. Ronnie Anne laughed. "You have let it cool, dumbass," she said.

"No I don't. I can eat it hot," he said, puffing out his chest and slamming his fist into it. Her eyes dared him, so he picked up the slice and brought it just _thiiiiiiiiis_ close to his mouth before he set back down. "But I don't want to eat too fast. We're, uh, here to enjoy ourselves, no need to rush."

"Whatever you say."

After the steam dissipated from the pizza, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne finally began to eat. Lincoln was a little worried that letting it cool would ruin the flavor, but one bite quashed those fears. The crust was still buttery and crispy perfection, and the rich flavors that skidded across his tongue – that of tomatoes and spices and meat and cheese – made his entire body shake. Soon enough, he was wolfing down his half of the pizza, and when he finished he smacked his lips and pointed at Ronnie Anne's slices.

"You gonna finish those?"

"Yeah, I am," she said crossly, "so leave it alone. I should start calling you 'Fatso' instead of Lame-O."

"Or you could call me Coolio," he suggested.

"Huh. Didn't think you were into gangsta rap."

"And I didn't think you were into K-Pop."

"Touche," the tomboy conceded.

Then she cast a look to the side, like a secret agent checking for spies. She looked to her other side, and when she seemed to be satisfied, she sighed. Lincoln watched as her hands went under the table, and somehow he knew she was twiddling her thumbs. Her face went red, and Ronnie Anne found herself unable to meet Lincoln's eyes. "H-Hey, Lincoln, I want to ask you something… it's something I've been having a problem with lately, a-and you're honestly the only person I think I can ask."

"Seems like it's important," Lincoln said.

"It is. Promise you won't repeat this to anyone."

"Ronnie Anne..."

"Promise or I'll rip your tongue out," she growled.

"Okay, okay," he waved his hands in pseudo-surrender, "I promise I won't repeat this to anyone."

She exhaled calmly, and beckoned for Lincoln to lean in, as if she were about to impart a great secret about the meaning of life. _The meaning of life is to hunt down and execute Sidcoln shippers. Sid is mine! Got it?!_

When he got close enough, Ronnie Anne tried to pop her question, but all that came out was a shameful squeak. Her face burned, but luckily Lincoln didn't mock her for it. "What… what do guys look for in a girl?" she asked, her cheeks practically ablaze.

Lincoln's eyes widened. "Oh..."

"Oh what?"

"Nothing. It's just that… I mean, coming from you… never mind..."

He rubbed his chin. Ronnie Anne waited with bated breath for his answer. Finally, Lincoln shrugged. "I think that it just depends on the guy. There isn't one thing that works for every single guy. I could say some typical stuff, like niceness and prettiness and blah blah blah, but I really think it just depends on the guy. Maybe if you told me who it was, I could help."

"Sameer." Her answer was delivered like she had practiced it for hours.

Lincoln smirked knowingly. "Seriously? That's the best lie you could come up with?"

Ronnie Anne sighed, deflating. "I can't tell you who it really is."

"Why not?"

"A million different reasons."

Lincoln pursed his lips, and looked at Ronnie Anne sympathetically. "You really can't?"

Ronnie Anne shook her head, her eyes closed. She could feel a hint of water drip onto her eyelashes, like a diamond at her eye. It was shame – the shame stung at her. He couldn't understand what it was like. She was in love with her older sibling. He couldn't relate. She knew he couldn't.

Unless… maybe…

Her mouth felt as dry as a dune when she said, "Hey Lincoln, can I ask you something personal and weird?"

"Does it have anything to do with your first question?"

"Mmhmm. Can I ask?"

"Sure. Ask away."

She didn't hesitate. "Lincoln, have you ever fallen in love with one of your older sisters?"

Lincoln's jaw dropped, and time and space paused around him. Ronnie Anne could see, between painfully slow milliseconds, how his eyes were widening and how his entire body was ready to quake. Ronnie Anne didn't know what to expect when she asked; she didn't know if he would actually answer or if he would realize she wanted Bobby or if he would just get mad or if he'd get all bashful, so she waited for his response as the moments ticked by.

"Uh… I… uh..."

To Lincoln, language didn't exist anymore. English didn't exist anymore. Lincoln's brain had been shocked back into the animal state with just one question.

"It's a yes or no question, Lincoln," Ronnie Anne noted matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but what the hell kind of question is that to ask someone?!" Lincoln hissed. "I still live with them. They're my flesh and blood. It's _weird!_"

"Yes… or… no?"

Lincoln huffed an annoyed breath. Now he was remembering why he sometimes thought of Ronnie Anne as a pain. The girl was stubborn af.

"Fine. Sure. I… I kinda have- I mean, _had_, a thing for Lori."

Ronnie Anne nodded appreciatively, thankful that he could be honest with her. She fidgeted slightly in her seat, wiggling her butt on her seat. She looked up at him, at his reddening face, and gave him a shy smile.

_If he can be honest with you, then you can be honest with him__. _

"And I... and I kinda have a thing for her boyfriend," Ronnie Anne admitted in a low voice.

Lincoln's jaw dropped to the ground so hard it almost broke through the Earth's crust. "Bobby?" he asked. "Y-You were asking me about Bobby?"

It took a thousand years for her to complete her nod.

"Damn..." was all Lincoln could say.

"Look, Lincoln, I don't need a lecture, okay? I don't need someone to tell me how wrong and gross and stupid it is, because I know it's wrong and gross and stupid. But it's what I want. I want my brother to love me. I want him to look at me like he looks at your sister. So just… tell me what to do. Help me."

She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Lincoln was already planning a lecture, but the pain and… well, vulnerability in her voice gave him pause. She was exposing herself to him. She was wearing her emotions on her sleeve. She needed his help. She just wanted him to be a good friend and help her with this one vice. This one sin. This one lost hope.

He swallowed, not sure what to say. He wasn't even sure if he could speak anymore.

"Lincoln..."

She was pleading. He couldn't let her down.

"Well, if you really want me to tell you what to do, then I'd tell you to get help," he said truthfully. "Go see a therapist or something, I don't know. It's not natural to be in love with a sibling the way we- I mean, you are. But… but if you really have to follow your heart..."

"I do."

"… then I think you're in the best position possible for this," he told her. He lowered his voice and leaned in, now his turn to share the secrets of life and the universe. "You're his little sister. Use that to your advantage. Do what no other girl could do."

"Like what exactly? How?"

Lincoln sighed, then turned to the fourth wall. "I can't believe I'm about to do this," he told his audience, before turning back to Ronnie Anne. "Alright, here's what you do..."

He began to whisper into her ear, and her blush deepened with every word. When Lincoln finished, she said, "Woah," like a real Keanu of herself.

"Yeah. I'm the Man With A Plan for a reason," he humble-bragged.

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks Lame-O," she said, smiling generously. "You've been a big help. I know it must be weird setting up a brother and sister..."

_No, I've been wanting to set a brother and sister up together for a while now, _Lincoln thought, _only I was hoping that Lori would be the sister in question._

Still, the kiss was appreciated, he thought as he rubbed his cheek. When the two finished their sodas, they got back to playing more games. If you didn't count what Lincoln whispered to her, their day together was pretty much like one of their old days together...

It was a lot of fun.

* * *

**See, there's some Ronniecoln in this chapter! I'm not completely hopeless, fuuuuuck!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Lori dropped Bobby and Ronnie Anne back off at their home in the city, she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. The heat his face gave off made Lori feel like she was kissing a candle. She watched as the Santiago siblings went back inside, their backs burning in the orange glow of the setting sun. A bell rang as the door opened for them, and it rang again as it closed, leaving Lori alone with a humming Vanzilla. She didn't drive off, though… not yet. Her finger tapped on the steering wheel as she made a noise that was both a groan and a sigh.

_I wonder what she said to Lincoln._

There was always the possibility that Ronnie Anne had tattled on her. But given that the boy didn't give her any nasty looks, she doubted it. Perhaps Ronnie Anne just wanted a fun day with Lincoln. Lori knew firsthand how irresistible her little bro could be.

But, then again, something wasn't completely right either. If it had just been a normal day of fun and games at the arcade, then why did Ronnie Anne look like she had a sudden boost of confidence, a sudden understanding of the world? And why did Lincoln cast her those sick looks of longing? Something had happened between the two, and Lori knew it had all the impact on the fourway relationship she had planned for all of them.

_Whatever. It literally doesn't matter to me. As long as it gets Ronnie Anne in bed with Bobby faster, it's alright with me._

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm a crazy person for trying to sleep with my brother and also trying to get my boyfriend to sleep with his sister… oh well, maybe I am." Lori winked playfully at the fourth wall, then slammed on the pedal and drove off. Vanzilla sputtered as she shifted it into drive, and Lori frowned.

Maybe her next little scheme could be convincing her dad to get her a decent car.

* * *

"Did you have a fun day with the Louds?"

Both Ronnie Anne and Bobby heard the question, and judging from the aged and booming voice that asked it, it was their _abuelo_ Hector popping the question. But even thought they both heard it, neither of them answered. They were too wrapped up in their own thoughts. In fact, they were so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they barely ate their dinner – they just vaguely poked at it like scientists poking a new lifeform.

"Ronalda, Roberto, your grandfather asked you a question," the voice of their mother hissed at them.

"What? Huh? Oh… yeah, the food is good," Ronnie Anne said. Bobby still said nothing.

Hector brow furrowed, and a look of worry passed on his face. "Are you two okay? You've barely said a word, you haven't touched your food-"

"OH! Is the food not good?! I'm so sorry, my babies!" Rosa cried.

"No, no, the food is great as always. It's just that, um… we both ate. A lot. We ate a lot of pizza and ice cream and stuff, so we're not really hungry. Kinda sick, actually."

"That explains it!" declared Rosa in a voice of anger. "American food is all junk and chemical poison! It's no way for my babies to grow eating that stuff. Carl, Carlotta, make sure you learn from your cousins' example."

"Yes, _abuelita_," said Carl sadly. He really liked ice cream. He gave it to himself as a treat whenever he impressed a girl… which was always, obviously.

Now that the attention was no longer on them, Ronnie Anne and Bobby looked over at each other. Conflicted feelings burned up them up from the inside: Bobby's chest began beating with rhythmic pacing, laced with both apprehensive fear and guilty lust; Ronnie Anne, on the other hand, felt her heart shudder once, then let a gentle look pool into her wide brown eyes. A soft smile graced her face, and Bobby found himself smiling back to his sister.

Whatever this new tension was between them, at least there was still love.

But would that love last? That was Bobby's worry. He couldn't deny it; Lori's words earlier about Ronnie Anne growing up into a beautiful young woman had taken an effect on him. And maybe it would've been fine if it was just a hypothetical woman, but even now, he began to notice the… _attractive_ qualities of his younger sister. She was a beautiful young woman _now_, and Bobby felt like the worst human being on Earth for thinking that.

He felt like the worst big brother on Earth for thinking that.

"M-May I be excused?" he murmured weakly. Barely anyone heard him, his voice was so low, so he just got up and went to his room. He lay down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. His body felt hot, and he doubted taking off his green jacket would help. He felt hot because he was thinking about his innocent younger sister in an unbrotherly way. Shame and disgust filled his body, and he felt himself curl up into a ball.

Despite that, though, there was something sweet hidden in his new feelings. Underneath the guilt, there was something he wanted to touch. It took the form of his sister's smiling face in his mind's eye; beautiful, enchanting, warm. He reached out with trembling hand to stroke her cheek. He wanted her, but he knew that biology and society stood in the way. Age, family, Lori, the law, everything else…

He had heard that in Aztec mythology, the worlds constantly ended and were rebuilt by the gods. He didn't know the full details – he was too busy mopping floors and delivering pizzas to worry about something as useless as _mythology – _but he wondered if, when the Aztec gods of his ancestors ended the world, he and Ronnie Anne could be reborn together. Not as siblings this time, but as a man and a woman that could be together.

_Maybe I can wait until then… for now, I'll just keep my new feelings a secret. No one ever has to know. I can just sit here in a bed of my own shame._

He called them "new feelings." At this point, he was beginning to wonder how new they really were...

* * *

Bobby isolated himself from Ronnie Anne the next day. He kept himself busy mopping and working as a cashier, but every time he heard a pair of dirt-caked skateboard wheels rolling across his clean floors, he headed for the opposite direction like it held his salvation. Heh, in a real way, it kinda did. He didn't even remember making eye contact with his younger sister that day. Perhaps he was hoping that his perversion would ebb away. Perhaps that's why, when business was slow, he had reached for a Bible and begun to read. If these feelings were truly evil, and the burden too much to bear… well, Bobby trusted something greater than himself would help him.

A small, wicked part of him wanted to pray for the opposite: it wanted to pray for Ronnie Anne to come to him and let him into her heart. If she were any other girl, he might've prayed for that. And that's when Bobby had to remind himself that she _wasn't_ any other girl.

"Yo, Bobby, can we talk?"

The young man looked up from his scripture and saw Carlota standing in front of his register, hands on her hips like a cross mother. Bobby glanced from side to side, noticing no customers, so he shrugged. "Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Ronnie Anne says she feels like you've been avoiding her today."

If he had been drinking anything, he might've done one of those spit takes from the sitcoms. Like _Fraiser_. Did Fraiser from _Fraiser_ ever do a spit take?

But since he wasn't drinking anything, he opted to instead fall over in his chair comically and re-emerge with a confused look. "Wh-Why would she say that? I'm not avoiding her. Why would I avoid my own _little sister_?"

"I don't know," Carlota said with a shrug, "but I think it's something you and her have to talk about."

"There's nothing to talk about," Bobby insisted. "She's just being ridiculous. I'm a busy guy with a _mercado_ to run, that's all. A _mercado_ I've practically been running by myself, I might add. Sure would love an extra pair of hands."

Carlota sensed the accusatory tone in his voice, and frowned haughtily. She couldn't help out with the store, she might chip a nail! He should know that, the selfish prick.

She turned away from him so swiftly her hair smacked her in the face. She brushed it away as she walked out of the store, but not before she "accidentally" kicked one of the stands and let all the fruit fall. She smiled, satisfied with herself, but Bobby frowned and groaned. "Why do people always knock over that stand?"

He rushed over to pick up the fruits, and just as he reached over to grab one, another person grabbed it. His hand fell on top of theirs. He gulped as he felt it, finding it a woman's hand... at which point he rubbed the top of the mystery girl's hand. It felt smooth and creaseless, with the soft brown color of caramel.

It was almost no surprise when he looked over and found Ronnie Anne's blushing face inches away from his. "S-Sorry," she muttered. That word came out of Ronnie Anne's mouth so uncharacteristically soft and shy that Bobby began to wonder if she had been replaced by a doppelganger at some point without him even noticing.

"No, I'm sorry."

_Sorry for everything, Ni Ni._

"So, um… Carlota told me that you think I'm avoiding you. You know I would never do that," he said, ashamed of his bold-faced lie.

"Yeah, I know. I just… I don't know, never mind..."

"No, it's fine, Ronnie Anne," he said, trying to at least pretend like he was a normal, good, healthy older brother. "If there's something bothering you, please tell me. I'd like to help out if I can."

Ronnie Anne smiled lightly, joylessly, at his words. She summoned a deep breath, her small chest puffing as all the air of the atmosphere entered her lungs. She mustered up all the courage she had (which, normally, would be a lot, but when she was with Bobby, it was so hard to find) and asked him, point blank, "Do you love me?"

Time froze. In a single moment, the birds outside stopped chirping, the cats stopped hissing, the clocks stopped ticking, the cars stopped moving, the Sun stopped flaring, the freezers stopped hissing, the lights stopped flickering, and Bobby Santiago stopped breathing.

"W-Wait, that's not what I meant to ask," she quickly followed up with. "What I meant was… do you love me enough to do something… a-a little weird for me? It's kinda embarrassing, but you're the guy I think… well, it's the least embarrassing to ask you, okay?"

"Oh. Sure. Yeah. What is it? I promise I won't laugh, and if it's in my power, I'll do it."

"You promise?"

He smiled good-naturedly. "I have to know what it is before I promise it."

"Ah, you're such a dork," she said, before taking another deep breath. Her whole body felt like it was on fire right now, and she hadn't even popped the question. She shifted in her place, planting her weight on one leg, then the other, and she lowered her gaze down to the ground. "I just… I've been having really bad nightmares lately."

"Nightmares?" Bobby repeated, his eyebrows furrowing with concern. He got down on one knee and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. His doubts and feelings faded, as if he had flipped a mental switch to go into "big brother mode." He looked into her eyes, at the amber circles that formed inside them, and saw within them fear. He would've hugged her then, to comfort her, but he knew how much she would hate that, so he held himself back. "Are you alright? Do you hurt yourself when you have nightmares? What are you dreaming about?"

"I don't want to talk about," she said in a low voice. The feeling of her brother was all around her, and it made her feel protected and warm. He was a cocoon around her, a guardian angel above her, a shield against all the nightmares she did or didn't have. "I just… look, this is really embarrassing ta ask, but… can you stay with me tonight?"

Bobby's lips pursed. Ronnie Anne was tough – some would say tougher than he was. She was the rowdiest, roughest, bravest girl he knew. One thing she had also always been to him was a protective figure, almost like she was the older sister and he was the goofy dumb younger brother. When he cut himself with scissors, she would be the one to apply the bandage. When he lost his clothes at the pool, she would be the one to find them. When he did anything extra stupid, she would be the one to fix it, with graceful maturity on her features and just a little hint of amusement in her eyes.

So for her to come to him, and ask him to stay with her in her bed… she must've swallowed a lot of her pride to even ask the question.

What was he supposed to say? No?

"Y-Yes," he said, his mouth dry but his heart beating the answer to his brain. "I'll stay with you. Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

He meant it. He meant it in all its meanings.

She hugged him, surprising him, before she ran off. Bobby didn't know where she went off to, or what she did with the rest of her day… all he knew is that when he found himself alone, one knee grinding into the tiles, he wished for her to come back and stay with him…

* * *

It gave Bobby such a strange feeling to be walking down the hallway to Ronnie Anne's little room. He had just brushed his teeth, but he could barely taste the minty residue. His tongue had suddenly dried up like a slug under a cruel child's salt shaker. It wasn't just his mouth that felt weird, either. Every step he took was hard and weighty, like he was tied to an anvil. He realized that he probably looked like a lurching zombie as he lumbered down the hall with less balance than a baby learning how to walk.

_Let's just get this over with. Go in there, make her feel better, and get out before you do or say something stupid._

That last one would be a challenge. He wasn't smart, but he was smart enough to know he wasn't. Bobby worked a lot of low-tier jobs, and he met a lot of stupid people that didn't realize that they were retards. Nothing is more intolerable than a brain-dead moron that thinks he's hot shit intellectually, so Bobby promised himself he'd never be like that.

There was one person, though, that seemed to think he was smart: Ronnie Anne. _Just because you ain't good at book-reading doesn't mean you're stupid… you're smart at other things. You can manage time, you got all sorts of skills, you can hold a decent conversation, and you know how to get to a woman's heart._

The thought made him smile. It was nice to know _someone_ respected him. Lori, as much as she loved him, couldn't hide how annoyed she was when he asked her to pull him out of the freezers.

The door to Ronnie Anne's was slightly ajar, and Bobby felt a chilly breeze flow past him as he approached. He always imagined her room would be warmer than the rest of the house, but then again, she did have a window and a personal cooler, and she had a bad tendency of leaving both open. When he pushed the door to enter, he wasn't surprised to see that the window was wide open. He sighed, then went over to close it, but before he did, he took a look at the city around them. A wan smile turned up as he looked out to the colored lights that flickered above the tall brick buildings like large artificial fireflies, their beautiful colors ranging from dark cherry red to bright pine green.

"Nice view, right?"

He turned around, and saw Ronnie Anne. She had already changed into her pajamas, which were the same color as her hoodie. Her bare feet slapped against the floor as she got closer to the window.

"I can see why you always keep your window open," Bobby chuckled lightly. "The view is nice."

"You wanna know what's really cool? If you look at that apartment right there, you can watch cable for free."

She pointed at a close-by building, and she was right: the James Bond movie that was playing on their neighbor's screen had better resolution from a distance than their own TV had up close. Bobby wasn't interested in stealing cable, though. His eyes aimed upwards to the sky, to the black blanket that hung over the Earth. He was always sad to see that in the city, the night's sky was a pure dark void. Completely featureless. But this time, though most of the stars were hidden behind the city's light pollution, he was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of a shooting star as it fell to Earth in a golden streak. _Ooh, I can make a wish, _he thought childishly, and he murmured a few words under his breath.

"What was that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I just saw a shooting star and made a wish."

"What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you! My wish won't come true!"

Ronnie Anne frowned. "Manchild."

"Let's just get some sleep."

She nodded, and put one knee on her bed. It sunk into the softness. The outline of her girlhood pressed into the crotch of her pants, giving it the appearance of a purple flower. But the softness of her lower body was contrasted by the harsh glare she gave her brother. She pointed her finger at him, and waggled it like a worm.

"You better not tell anyone about this." Her tone here was stern.

"I don't want people to think I'm some scaredy cat." Her tone here was demanding.

"Whatever happens in this room... _stays in this room_." Her tone here was… slightly husky.

Bobby raised his hand boy scout-style. "I promise I won't tell anyone that you needed your _big brother_ to scare away the nightmares," he teased.

She blushed, looking angrily to the side like she'd been defeated. What could she say to counter? _Jokes on you, bro, because I don't actually have nightmares, I just wanted you to sleep with me because I'm so, so in love with you! _

When she put it like that, she started to feel guilty. Her brother was here to stay the night with her because he wanted her to sleep soundly… because she made up some story about intense nightmares she wasn't having. She wanted to tell him the truth right there and then, because on the off chance that a relationship _could_ start between them, it wouldn't feel right for it start on a lie.

But then she realized something… he was protecting her from something. Something that bothered her when she slept. But it wasn't nightmares.

It was loneliness.

Her blush, glare, and entire face softened, and her eyes went downwards to the floor. "L-Let's just get some rest," she said, her voice faint and wispy.

A hand touched her shoulder. Ronnie Anne looked into Bobby's eyes and he said, with a firmness unlike him, "I love you."

She knew what he was saying. He would be with her no matter what, and he would never spill her secrets to another soul. The corners of her mouth flickered, ultimately giving way to a sisterly smile. "I love you too."

She got into bed, and he got in with her after he closed the lights and locked the door. The only light source left was the light that poured in from glass of the window, which Ronnie Anne was thankful for, because it gave her a chance to marvel at her brother's chiseled, manly face.

The blanket covered them, trapping them and their heat together. Within minutes, he was snoring, and Ronnie Anne smiled. She didn't know how he did it; how on Earth does someone like him fall asleep so quickly? She suspected it might have something to do with the long hours of work he worked. Anyone would pass out the moment their eyelids came together if they did just half of what he did.

And there it was; that admiring tone she sometimes had when she thought about Bobby. She was aware of his faults, but there was so much good going for him – he was kind and sweet and hard-working and dedicated and handsome and was fiercely loyal to what he considered important. His family, his jobs, his friends… his Ronnie Anne.

Her love for him wasn't just something that happened. It wasn't some dumb girly crush or some hentai-tier fetish. It was recognizing the goodness he had inside him, and wanting to share her own goodness with him. She wanted to share everything with him, to own him, and in turn, be owned by him.

Her thoughts turned to Lori then.

The girl he was sharing himself with currently.

She didn't find jealousy in her chest, though. When she thought about Lori, she felt gratitude and relief and… as weird as it was to say, a willingness to be open. If her brother made Lori as happy as he made her, why deny her that? It was a dumb feeling, Ronnie Anne knew – she should've been possessive and clingy – but perhaps at this point, all the fight had gone out of her. Polygamy and incest were both taboos – maybe not on an equal level, but still – and Ronnie Anne figured that if she could engage with one, she might as well engage in the other. And somehow, she suspected that's exactly what Lori wanted.

The Latina didn't know whether to be mortified or impressed or thankful.

_Emotions are weird. I miss when they were just about punching Lame-O in the face. _

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something: Bobby shifted in his sleep, his arm rising up in the air and falling… right on her chest. Ronnie Anne stifled a gasp as she felt the trunk he called an arm rub the thin fabric that just barely separated her pinkish nipples from his flesh. His hand cupped around her left boob, and Ronnie Anne stopped breathing.

_Is this… is this really it?_

Lincoln had told her. He had told her that this would work. Who knew all it really took was getting into bed with him and letting nature do the rest?

Well, that wouldn't work. Nature couldn't do all the work. She wanted Bobby, so she had to work for him. That basically meant that this was a now-or-never moment.

_I can do this. I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago. I never know when to quit._

She wiggled herself closer to him, and let her elbow touch his chest. She could feel his heart, and it thundered like a strong stallion in the American plains. She could feel the heat he gave off, and it made her own body burn. She felt like twitching and squirming, so she did until she nestled herself against her brother, her back steeping into his barrel-like chest and his flat, almost-muscular stomach.

He must've put on some potent cologne during the day, because he smelled _really_ good.

Hand still on her breast, arm still wrapped around her chest, she looked back at his face for any sign of stirring. Nothing yet. There was something else stirring, though…

He was hard, Ronnie Anne could tell. His hardness was poking at her hip, and every time it did, she felt her blush renew like a phoenix. She scooted carefully, softly… before whispering, "Fuck it," and started grinding her butt on his length. She rubbed her cheeks on his groin, and she heard vague moans coming from her brother. Knowing that time was short, she spread her legs and nestled his clothed cock between them. It scraped against her clit, and Ronnie Anne bucked hard. She had to bite down on her mouth to keep from screaming.

"_N-Ni Ni_?" Her cute little nickname shot out of his mouth like a question. His eyes blinked open, though the haze of sleep still clouded his mind like fog. While his thinking was weak, his senses were strong, and he let them explore: he could smell his sister's pleasing scent, both salty and sweet; he could feel her long hair tickling his nose; he could feel friction as his hand unconsciously rubbed her small boob and his penis scraped against her wall.

_That_ was what violently awoke him. When he realized what he was doing to his sister. He was… _touching her…_

And even worse… he didn't want to stop, either.

"I'm sorry," he whispered shamefully. He tried to move his hand, but to his surprise, a smaller hand shot out and grasped his arm, keeping it stuck to her body.

"It's fine. I like… I like it when you hug me."

Was this a hug? Maybe it was fine to touch her upper body, but his dick was in no man's land. He tried to scoot it away, but was dismayed when he felt Ronnie Anne's behind chase after it. It wasn't on purpose… it couldn't be…

No, this was him being a pervert. Of all the things he was, he never thought he'd be a pervert. He hated himself for thinking that Ronnie Anne, sweet Ronnie Anne, would ever try to touch him like… like…

Like he wanted her to.

Then her face turned to him, with a blush so bright it seemed to give off a reddish hue in the dark, and all his doubts flew out the window. Her eyes were so wide and beautiful that he'd follow them to the depths of Hell if need be. They weren't the eyes of the naive little girl he knew once, a long time ago in a land far, far away – they were the eyes of a woman. A woman that knew what she wanted. She was better than he was, because even now, he didn't know what he wanted.

"Ronnie Anne..." was all he could say.

He was petrified like a statue as he felt her hand press into his stomach. He felt as it started to slide downwards, to the hem of his long pajama pants. Time seemed to zoom and slow with every second...it felt unreal to Bobby. This whole scene felt unreal. Was he dreaming? Maybe. It didn't feel like a dream, though. Her touch was too real… as was his desire.

Fingers hooked around the elastic waistband, and then disappeared downwards further.

Then… she finally touched him.

His manhood was so hot it sizzled her to touch him. She felt her palm burn, but she held on regardless. She couldn't believe herself. She had somehow, despite the odds, found herself in possession of Bobby's penis. And what a penis it was. She didn't have to touch the rest of it to know that it was large. And she knew that she was going to take every inch, like a good little sister-whore.

"Ronnie Anne… don't." It was a desperate plea from a brother who wanted to stay pure, but underneath the words, there was another plea: for her to keep going.

"Why not, Bobby?" she asked, her voice as soft and gentle with him as her mother when he was a mischievous young boy.

"Because..."

He forgot all the damn reasons why.

She met his eyes again, and she asked him a question. It was a familiar question, because she had asked it just hours ago.

"Do you love me?"

Her question hit him like a bullet in the heart. He wanted to answer the right answer. _Yes, but not like this. As a sister only. _But when he opened his mouth, the only word he could muster was, "Yes." And he knew why… because it was the only word that was actually true.

"Then let me touch you… let's be real for a second, I think you're kinda in pain," she chuckled.

"But Ronnie Anne-"

"I always loved you," she interrupted. She stopped to take a deep breath, for it wasn't often that she let her emotions spill from the dam she had built inside. But she knew she wanted to share them with him, so she met his eyes and repeated herself: "I always loved you. I always wanted to be like you. Growing up, I guess at some point I just got ashamed and tried to keep all of that hidden away, but I can't, Bobby. I can't. I love you too much. It's taken me so long to find out this, but I love you. Don't turn me away now."

She could feel water forming at her eyes, and she hated the desperate begging lilt in her last sentence. But she wanted to be open, so she was, tears and all.

Her hand moved of its accord along his length. It descended to the dark underworld of his base, and rose again to the high tip of his head. She could feel something sticky there, wetting her fingers. When she rolled her hand downwards again, the stickiness smeared his shaft, coating it in lubrication. He moaned as she did it, and suddenly she was aware of how constrained she felt inside his pants. She wanted it to be open. She wanted to _see_.

She flipped over in bed, and pulled his pants down to his ankles, and Bobby made no effort to stop her despite the conflicting feelings bubbling inside him. The blanket was torn off of them, and the cool air brushed against Bobby's legs. His sister shifted again, though her hand was still firmly wrapped around his cock. The scent hit both of their noses, and it just made them that much more aroused. His dick twitched in her wrangling grasp, and Ronnie Anne couldn't help but let a husky giggle out of her salacious smile. She was sitting on top of his legs now, pining them down like a hunter pining down two alligators. Bobby felt caged underneath her weight, but when her wet tongue flicked across the slick head of his penis, he felt more freedom than he ever had before in his life.

Her eyes met his as her mouth hovered over his erection. This was his finally chance.

"Do you want this, Bobby?" she asked, and it was more like teasing than actual inquiry.

Almost like she knew his answer.

He loved his sister, and he wanted to let her know. Society be damned.

"Don't choke," he said with perverse fondness.

* * *

Her pointer finger ran down his length, tracing one long blue vein that throbbed at the side of his penis. His hips bucked, and he covered his face with a pillow. The purpose was twofold; to muffle the moans waiting to burst from his throat and to hide his face as he let his sister go down on him. She frowned lightly, because she wanted to see his face twist with pleasure as she gave him her oral virginity, but she was content to just live with it.

Her tongue skidded on her lips, making them as wet as they were red. She then wrapped her full lips around Bobby's head, and without a moment's hesitation, took his head into her mouth. Her tongue flicked against it, tasting both the meat and the pre-cum coating on it. She kept on going, taking inch after inch into her mouth, determined to make her first time with Bobby as perfect as she imagined it. She wasn't a deeply romantic girl; she didn't need petals and candles that smelled like candy. She just needed him, the man she loved. _He _was what would make her first time perfect.

She curled her tongue along his member, though it took some straining to do. It was worth it, though, as she heard a slow groan coming from underneath the pillow Bobby was (metaphorically) choking himself with. It emboldened her, so she kept going. The skin of his penis was so smooth, it made her think of fruit. It didn't taste like fruit, though. But then again, Ronnie Anne didn't like fruit.

She liked meat.

When she reached his base, the thin hairs on his sack tickled her face. His tip, at this point, was poking at the roof of her mouth and was possibly diving into her throat. She relaxed her throat, and felt all the saliva in her mouth pool to the penis inside. She began to pull back slowly, watching every inch of his cock come out of her mouth with a new shiny, spitty cover, until she reached his head again. His hips jerked, forcing his cock quickly back into her mouth, and she nearly gagged.

She began to bob her head, starting slowly but increasing her speed with time. She listened for the moans coming from her brother, and the twitching of his legs underneath her. She wished she was naked, so that her exposed body could touch his bare flesh, but she made with what she had. He was twitching madly inside her mouth, secreting fluid from time to time. She knew that at the end of this, he was supposed to shoot something out of his dick, and she wondered if it would be the same as this clear stuff in her mouth.

Ronnie Anne decided to try something new. She tucked his cockhead away in her cheek while her hand came and grasped his shaft again. She started to rub as she lashed his reddish tip with her tongue. The friction was made easy by the concoction of spit and precum left on his shaft. She heard a muffled "_Oh fuck,_" coming from underneath the pillow, and it made Ronnie Anne feel good to hear.

She spit him out momentarily, opting to kiss his cock. She kissed every inch of his penis, then lowered her head to kiss the heavy sack and the inner thigh around it. Her quivering lips felt amazing on his skin, sending waves of pleasure throughout his entire body, but when she returned to close her maw around his dick, Bobby felt like he had been struck by lightning. She swallowed him as her head bobbed up and down, and he could feel the slight sensation of gentle nibbling on his girth. At this point, the pillow vanished, and he looked down at her with eyes of approval. "You're really good," he muttered, and then chuckled. What kind of compliment was that to give one's sister?

She stopped suckling his prick for a moment, rubbing her hand on the slobbery member, as she grinned and said, "Thanks."

And then she got back to work.

Bobby felt himself move, but he couldn't, wouldn't, stop himself. His hands grasped at her long black ponytail, and he gripped it like a rider gripping the reigns of their horse. His other hand ran through her hair gently, giving Ronnie Anne a warmer feeling than the oral sex she was giving her brother, and he slowly started to manage her motions. He began pumping her on his dick, moving at her a pace that suited him. She didn't fight back though, so Bobby assumed she was okay with it. He huffed and grunted as he began shoving Ronnie Anne's face back and forth into his inner thighs. The sensation was crackling.

Molten pleasure began to boil in his stomach, and he felt himself hiss though his teeth. He rocked his hips hard as he forced Ronnie Anne to take in every inch. Her eyes were teary, but they rolled back into her head like it was giving her pleasure to be _used_ like this.

_Keep going, bro… make me your cum slut. Make me suck you off like this every day~_

"R-Ronnie Anne!"

His twitching dick finally exploded, like one of the grandest geysers of Central America. He felt a sense of relief and release as he pumped his semen into her mouth, painting it with a chalky white color. She made little noises as she felt strands of his climax pour down into her throat. It was like someone was force-feeding her warm milk. When he let go of her ponytail, his cock popped out of her mouth, and a final blast hit her on her nose.

It was… incredible.

"W-Wow, I..."

She had barely said a word before she felt Bobby flip her over. She yiped as she felt his powerful arms force her butt into the air. A pair of hands came to the hem of her pants, and they pulled them off and threw them to the side. Bobby was pleased to see that she was wearing any panties.

He blinked when he actually saw it – her pussy. Her lips were slick with wetness, dripping with the honey of arousal. It didn't hit Bobby until now just how much she wanted him. He smiled lightly. "I can't believe I didn't notice all this time, sis."

Her feelings. He meant her feelings.

"Well, you can make up for it now," she said huskily. She wiggled her butt at him, and that made it pretty much a done deal. His cock twitched, like it sensed there was a pussy for it to slip into, and Bobby grabbed her hips. His fingernails grazed her burning skin, and he couldn't stop himself from giving her a slap on her right cheek. It reddened, and Ronnie Anne moaned.

_Didn't know she had that kinda side to her… actually, it kinda makes sense._

His hands crawled towards her chest, and through the soft fabric of her shirt, he could feel her erect nipples. He touched them for a moment, returning some of the pleasure she had given him, but she then forcefully said, "Come on, Bobby. Don't tease me. Just give it to me now!"

"Alright."

He took his thumbs and pressed them to her lips, and began to spread them. Thin ropes of arousal connected the two, but when Bobby brought his tip and pressed it just slightly between them, they broke. He looked down at the sister he was about to mount, and he rubbed her back gently. His fingers felt every jutting from her spine. "A-Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded, and he said, "I love you, Ronnie Anne."

"_I… I love you too._"

She sounded like a tearful woman on her wedding night.

He broke through her virginity, and she cried out in pain. But he reassured her, and she calmed down. He began to thrust into her, and as his dick pounded her, she felt the sharp pain fade away, and in its place, the warm and _good_ feeling of her brother filling her insides took over.

It was a good thing that her brother stayed lodged in her insides until the morning came~

* * *

**This chapter was getting way too long for my liking, so I decided in editing to delete some dialogue and move the sex scene (the penis-vagina one) somewhere else. So don't worry spiccest-fans, you'll read a Bobbyanne lemon soon enough ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ronnie Anne woke up in bliss.

When, that wasn't completely true. She felt sore and hurt in _a lot_ places. Somewhere during their night-long sex session, she had pulled her calf muscles, strained both her back and spine, and her vagina and ass (_wew_) felt like they had been beaten with an iron club. Bobby had _ravaged_ her last night, and while it felt good then, Ronnie Anne knew she was going to have trouble sitting for a while.

Still, she wouldn't have had it any other way. Right now, she was living out one of her most intimate fantasies with Bobby: under the covers with and cuddling up to her big brother. The dank smell of their intercourse lingered in the air like a floating ghost, and it only mildly bothered her. She was completely naked now, and her inner thighs were caked with his drying seed. She felt dirty inside, but she also felt warm and loved. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder, and she lightly hugged his chest, feeling it as it heaved with his masculine snores. The feeling she had as she lay by her naked brother's side was almost better than the sex. She felt like a naughty, wild alley cat that had seduced an otherwise domesticated house cat and made it breed her. She felt a throaty purr radiate from her as she began rubbing the tip of her finger on Bobby's bronze skin in little circles.

He stirred, his face pinching as he took in the smell before the sight. It was the smell of a satisfied little sister. He looked at her, right into her eyes, and he offered a weak smile. "Good morning, Ronnie Anne," he said in that sweet, innocent voice of his, as if he hadn't taken his sister's virginity last night.

"Morning. So, how do you feel?"

"Guilty."

She chuckled. "What did you do to make you feel guilty anyways? All you did was let your little sister blow you before you fucked her raw and pumped her full of cum."

He couldn't help but let out a low chuckle of his own. His head shifted on his pillow, and he looked upwards to the ceiling. The sparklingly intense look in his eyes made it seem like he was looking at (or for) something beyond the ceiling… beyond the sky.

"Yeah… that's all, really."

Their eyes met again, and they kissed. His lips melted into hers as they embraced whatever they had just made together. The time for guilt and doubt was over, and the two of them sadly reflected that what they had as siblings was now over. Now all they had was an older man and a younger woman clinging to each other for dear life. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe that was a bad thing – only time would tell. But they were hopeful, because they loved each other.

A flicker of guilt came into his eyes as Bobby remembered something. "_Lori,_" he whispered her name into their kiss. He blinked, and then broke the kiss to turn away from Ronnie Anne, so she didn't see the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I cheated on Lori," he choked out.

Ronnie Anne looked at him and regarded him sympathetically. She felt bad that he had to feel this way – that he had betrayed his current girlfriend – and she wanted to reassure him that Lori wanted them, for whatever reason, to do this. But she kept her mouth closed as she remembered what Lori wanted her to do. Once she had seduced her brother into her bed, she was supposed to tell Lori and let the blonde deal with it from there. Ulterior motives didn't occur to Ronnie Anne back when her mind and logic was clouded with desire, but now that she could think clearly again, her face darkened. Was this a trap Lori had set up for Bobby? Was this some twisted way of her trying to prove Bobby's mettle?

As she watched Bobby grind his teeth and struggle to keep from breaking down, part of her wanted to not tell Lori anything. But Ronnie Anne had made a promise, and she did not break promises.

_But I swear, Lori Loud, if you hurt my brother… I will hurt you._

"Don't worry too much about it, bro."

That was all Ronnie Anne could say to him. She patted his back, and he turned to her with a sad smile. He sniffled, and said, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"What are good sister-lovers for?"

* * *

Not five minutes after Ronnie Anne had called Lori, Bobby's phone began to buzz. They were at the breakfast table, eating the massive amount of food Rosa dumped onto their plates, and wearing as much as cologne and perfume and deodorant as they could to mask the smell of incest. Carl's nose crinkled a few times, which told the two that they overdid it. But hey, better safe than sorry, right?

When his phone began to shake in his pocket, Bobby excused himself momentarily to get up and check. Ronnie Anne watched as his face whitened when he saw the name on his screen. His hands shook, but he took a cool breath and answered the phone. Ronnie Anne turned away, not wanting to overhear. She focused on the sugary and salty food she was gluttonously shoveling into her mouth. When Bobby came back to the table, he seem tense but relieved. "What did she want?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"She? How did you know it was Lori?"

Ronnie Anne blushed. "Well, uh, because I-"

"Because you always get a stupid look on your face when she calls!" Carl shouted with a cruel laugh. "It's all like 'Oh, uh, Lori's calling. Maybe she's finally about to tell me she's dumping me for my _sexy_ cousin.'"

"And why would she dump him for his sexy cousin? I don't think she's a lesbian," Carlota said vainly, puffing up her hair. Her face contorted into a sneer. "Oh wait, where you talking about yourself, pipsqueak?"

"You know, your parents are right here," said Frida crossly. The two apologized, and the woman turned to look at Bobby with a wide smile. "But tell us, Bobby, what did Lori say? Does she finally want to get married? Oh, please don't tell me, I'm already about to cry just thinking about it!"

"N-Nothing as big as that," Bobby said, waving his hands. "She actually didn't say too much at all. She, uh, just wants to meet up in person. To talk about something or another, I guess."

"Ooh, I wonder what it is!"

_Believe me, you don't want to know, _Ronnie Anne thought. She shoveled some eggs into her mouth to keep herself from saying that out loud. She watched as Bobby cast her another inquisitive look, but she deflected it by giving him a seductive wink and batting her eyelashes. The young man blushed and looked away shyly. Ronnie Anne giggled in her mind; it was like teasing a boy in math class. She didn't know what Lori was going to do with her brother, but one thing was for sure…

They were together now. Bonded forever.

* * *

When Lori had gotten the call from Ronnie Anne, she nearly squealed. It had to be it! It had to be the call she had been waiting for with a bated breath to end all bated breaths. Her patience was infinite, she liked to think, but now that the moment was finally here, she found herself unable to spare another second. Her thoughts turned to Lincoln. She pictured his handsome boyish features, his cute little cowlick sitting on top of his argent head like a crown, his body twitching with urge and need for_ big sister _to come and give him release. Soon he was going to be hers, and she didn't need to degrade herself or Bobby to get him.

She flicked her phone screen, and planted the phone on her cheek and ear. "Go for Lori. What can I do for you this early in the morning?"

"Jeez, you're really overdoing it. I'm guessing you can already guess why I'm calling you, huh?"

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, I did it. Well, I did _him_." There was a grainy laugh, before Ronnie Anne continued. "It was incredible. I don't think I ever felt better in my whole life."

Her voice was breathless and dreamy, like a blissful girl describing the beautiful night she spent with the man she loved… mostly because she was exactly that. Lori felt mixed feelings; she was happy for Ronnie Anne (and herself) but at the same time felt a little twinge of disgust. Call her a hypocrite, but she did not want to hear details of someone else's time fucking their sibling. Especially when that someone else was fucking her boyfriend. Ugh.

"Alright. I'm literally glad you were able to consummate your feelings. Trust me, I'm a woman that knows how irresistible Bobby is~"

"It's still a little weird to me that you let me have your boyfriend, if I'm being honest."

_Silly Ronnie Anne… I didn't let you have him. I want all four of us to move past "having" each other. We can be together, the four of us, in a beautiful little cocoon of love. We can both "have" him. Just like we can both "have" Lincoln. Mostly me, of course, but you can have him sometimes._

She could feel the middle of her legs moisten just by the mere thought of her brother's name. "Don't worry about that. What matters is what happens going forward, especially between me and your brother. Does he have any plans today? Friends, sports, something like that?"

"Nothing outside of the usual, I think."

_Perfect._

"Well then," Lori chirped in a cheerful voice, "I think I'll be seeing him today. I'll talk to him later, and you after that. Bye for now, Ronnie Anne. And once again, congratulations."

When she ended the call, she felt herself shiver with anticipated lust. She had been holding back for so long, and sometimes it felt like she was holding back a vicious beast that just wanted to spring on her brother and _devour _him. Sometimes, her grip on the beast slipped, but she never truly let it go free. But now, the beast felt docile. It hummed with approval, knowing that it would be sated if it just waited patiently for a little while longer. But it was still a beast, and beasts couldn't be patient for _too_ long, so Lori ended up breaking and calling Bobby within five minutes.

Their call was brief. Awkward greetings were exchanged, and Lori told him to meet her in person. She would wait for him in the park. "Don't be too late~" she cooed to her boyfriend. Their call ended without the typical game of "No _you_ hang up" and Lori didn't hold it against him. She couldn't imagine the rush of feelings he must've had now that he had been with his sister.

She wondered if she would feel the same once Lincoln touched her.

She ate her breakfast quickly, with Lincoln on her right side and Leni at her left. She wanted to hop out of her seat and get dressed for her big date ASAP, but Leni grabbed her arm as she got up. She fixed Lori a kind smile, and gave her a glass cup filled with a dark green liquid. "Hey Lori, I've been wondering if you'd, like, like to try my new recipe. It's a blend of strawberry, kale, wheatgrass, artichoke, and banana pepper."

Lori wanted to refuse, but Leni seemed so eager for her older sister to try some that she ultimately shrugged and gave in. "Sure," Lori said. She smiled softly as she took the cold cup from Leni and drank from it. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. Maybe she had just gotten used to weird smoothie blends.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Lincoln pushed himself away from the table, ready to leave until Lori grabbed his arm like Leni had grabbed hers. "Hey twerp, wanna try Leni's recipe?"

"Ooh, yeah, try it Linky!"

"Uh… I don't know..."

She handed him the cup, a sultry grin etched on her mouth, and Lincoln sighed. He took it and almost put his lips on it before Lori said, "Wait!"

"What?"

She spun his glass, so that he'd drink from the same place she drank from. Lincoln saw the faint mark of her lips dirtying the clear glass, and he gulped. His face flushed red as he looked up at Lori with uncertain eyes. It took everything in her power not to take him right there.

He put his lips where her lips had been, and his boy shivered. The drink itself tasted foul and burned his throat a little, but the sensation of a second-hand kiss from Lori… he could've had that all day…

Once she decided she was done teasing her brother (that could wait til later~) she went back to her room and started to prepare herself. She wore what she always wore – a blue tank top that clung to her like a second skin, a pair of shorts that accentuated her bodacious behind, and pearl earrings for some feminine grace – but opted to mess with her hair a little. It was short, but if she combed it juuuuuuust right…

She felt the tips of her golden hair fall to her back. It looked longer than it really was. She smiled at her job well done. The final step was to apply a faint layer of lip gloss to her mouth and spritz herself with a heart-shaped bottle of perfume, and she was finally ready to see him.

Despite her gnawing powerful feelings for Lincoln, her feelings for Bobby hadn't diminished too much. She loved him still, and thinking about what they shared and how lucky they were to share it made her heart and womanhood beat in unison.

Some people might call it cowardice or greed to choose to have both Lincoln and Bobby. Lori would like to invite those people to _kiss her ass_.

* * *

Her and Bobby hadn't agreed on a time, so it was a grand cosmic coincidence that led to them both arriving at the park at the exact same moment. The sky hung above their heads like a wide, blue blanket, and when the two met each other's eyes, they both smiled softly and let teenage blushes crawl onto their cheeks. "Hey," they both said in unison.

Then she saw something shift in his eyes. Warmth turned cold, and she could see negative emotions swimming in the amber pools of his eyes. Doubt, guilt, self-loathing… she decided then to get this over with as soon as possible to keep him from suffering anymore. He hadn't done anything wrong, so it pained Lori to see him looking so down.

They fell under a tree. The green leaves provided dark, cool shade that protected them from the burning rays of the Earth's star. And it was underneath that tree, in that cold shade, that Lori Loud cupped her hand on Bobby's cheek and said, "I know what you and Ronnie Anne did together."

He flinched. He felt like a convict receiving a death sentence. He knew how jealous Lori could be, how terrible the sin he had committed was, and he was pretty sure that he was about to die.

But… why was she smiling so warmly? Why were her cheeks red with affection rather than rage? Why did her eyes, as blue as the most valuable aquamarine gemstone, speak to him of understanding and compassion rather than anger or disdain?

Then, with a teasing lilt to her voice: "You naughty boy. Doing that with your sister, how could you?"

She booped his nose, and laughed warmly. Bobby still hadn't said a word. He looked at her with confusion. Was he dreaming right now? How did Lori know about what he did last night, and why was she so okay with it? He didn't know those answers, so he decided to ask her. Swallowing even though his mouth was dry, he asked, "H-How do you know about that? And why aren't you angry about it?"

"To answer your first question… a little birdy told me." She shrugged playfully. "It watched you two, flew into my room, and spilled all the tea."

Bobby blinked confusedly. "Sergio?"

She snorted. She had almost forgotten about how badly he took to metaphors. He was kinda like Leni, in that sense.

"To answer your second question… oh, I am angry, Bobby. I'm literally so mad I could punch something," she said in a tone that was anything but angry. She seemed to like playing her little tricks on his mind. Her words said one thing, but her tone and body language said something else. Would an angry person lie down on the grass, let it tickle their skin, and look up at the person they were mad at with coltish, rascally eyes?

"Lori, I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be. Have you noticed Ronnie Anne before this? I think it was obvious to everyone how much she loved you. She wanted you so badly, it was killing her inside. It… it killed her to see you with me, never giving her the romantic eyes that you looked at me with. My heart went out for her, so I gave her my support."

"You did _what?_"

She smirked and shot upwards like a snake. The tip of her nose touched his, and their breaths mingled. "However… I don't think I gave you the same permission. So tell me, Boo Boo Bear… how can we make this _grave injustice_ right?"

His head was spinning. He was so confused. Ronnie Anne loved him for a long time? Well yeah, he kinda figured given last night. But what part did Lori play in this? How did she… when did she… why did she…

It began to dawn on Bobby that _maybe_ there was more to his girlfriend than he originally thought.

That terrified him… but also excited him a lot. If Ronnie Anne hadn't milked him for every last drop, he would've gotten hard and let his stone cock worship the seductive minx that was Lori Loud.

"H-How?"

"What if I… no, that seems stupid..."

"What if you what?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she licked her lips. "Well, since you had sex with Ronnie Anne, I think the only way to make up for that is me having sex with Lincoln."

There was a moment of pause, where even the breeze around them seemed to stop flowing. Everything Bobby felt at that moment rose and burst inside him like a bomb, and he had to stop and process it all. _Man, _he thought, _this has been the weirdest twenty-four hours of my life. Weirder than that time I almost found the Chupacabra_.

Cryptids aside, Bobby didn't really know what to do. So he did the only thing that his mind could register:

He nodded.

"Yeah, that's fair." He swallowed again, his Adam's apple bouncing like a ball. He looked into Lori's eyes, and swallowed a deep breath. "So is this… is this the end of us?" he asked her, a desperate note to his voice.

To his surprise, her answer came to him not in words, but in kisses. She kissed his forehead, then his eyelids, then the tip of his nose, then his cheeks, and finally his lips. She lingered on his lips, and she broke the final kiss, she shook her head. "No," she murmured. "It's literally a new beginning."


	8. Chapter 8

Was it normal for a woman to feel such elation? To feel so alive and enchanted? That was literally normal, sure, but was it normal to feel that way because the chance to sleep with a younger brother was now available?

Lori thought on that as she stood outside Lincoln's door, her fist raised to knock... but not knocking. Her teeth pressed into her lower lip as feelings riled up inside like the tentative orange bursts of a volcano.

Her heart said yes. Her DNA said no. Her conscience was mixed.

But in the end, love won out.

She knocked, but she might as well not have since she just let herself in. Lincoln was sitting on his bed in an awkward position – like someone trying to look calm and cool in front of the girl they liked (her heart sped) but still coming off awkward. A comic book depicting Ace Savvy punching out the Bionic Bunny was in his hands, the paper creasing in his tight grasp, but he wasn't in his underwear as he usually would be. As if he wasn't focusing on his comic book… as if he wasn't even reading it at all…

Their eyes met, and careful smiles were exchanged.

"Lincoln… you know I love you, right?"

He nodded.

"Do you know that… I love you more than a brother?"

He nodded again. It was a much slower nod this time.

"Good… I'm glad that you know."

She didn't say anything after that, but in fairness, what could she really say? Lori wasn't necessarily a shy or prudish girl, but she was careful about matters relating to sex. It had taken months for her and Bobby to muster up the courage to even mention the word to each other. So for her to come to Lincoln like this… was it okay? Was she going to fast? Should they have tried to date and court at some point?

All her worries evaporated as her brother gave her the oddest grin. Lincoln _was _a shy boy, so seeing a grin on his face that brimmed with confidence was odd… but not unwelcome.

"I don't think you just came here for something as simple as that," he said. His eyes flicked, and he asked, "So to what do I really owe the pleasure?"

_Oh, so that's how you want to play it, you little twerp._

She swayed on her foot, straightening her back and lidding her eyes. In the dim light of the room, her cerulean eye shadow glimmered as if it were made from the finest sapphires. She struck the pose of a self-assured woman, with her fingers brushing gently underneath her chin. "That's literally all I came for," she said. "Unless… do _you_ have something you want to ask me?"

"Not really. I'm fine here."

Fuck it. She wanted to keep playing her game, but she had waited months for this, so the prospect of waiting just a few more minutes was eating her inside. She grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him to her face, and growled, "Alright, cut the crap. You know why I'm here." Her dark frown turned into a gentle smile as she kissed his nose and whispered delicately in his ear:

"_I want you to make love to me~_"

Shivers ran down both of their bodies. The look in his eyes said more than he ever could with words.

They didn't need dates or courting… because they had already had eleven years of bonding together. Eleven years of good and bad moments that taught them that they could rely on each other, that they could confide in each other, that they could trust each other, and that they could _love_ each other. Every time she had comforted him as he cried, every time he had covered for her as she hopped out the window to live her teenage years to the fullest... all of it came back to them, like a whole life's story flashing before a dying man's eyes. The old Lori and Lincoln were dying. The new Lori and Lincoln - the ones that were ready to embrace their love - were being born.

He put his hand on her cheek, and curved his palm to cup it. It felt smooth and inviting on his rough pad. "Lori," he whispered his sister's name with the delicate yet explosive force that only a lover can muster. "Lori… I love you."

"I love you too, Lincoln."

Their lips, already close, came crashing together in harmonious union. Her eyes closed as she gave in to passion, letting her other senses explore his body. Her tongue dipped into his mouth and clashed with his. Her experience and his inexperience resulted in Lori expertly stroking his tongue with her own while he fumbled to do the same to her. If her mouth hadn't been occupied, she might've giggled. _I guess I'll have to teach him, _she thought as she slammed their bodies back onto the bed. She lay on top of him, still kissing him, and she lowered her body onto his. His erection rubbed against her thin stomach, and Lori moaned into his mouth.

When they broke apart, their breaths were soft yet heaving. They both laughed when their warm foreheads pressed together. "What are we doing?" he giggled.

"What we should've done long ago, baby brother."

She stood up, leaving him pitifully lying on his bed with his erection, as her thumbs jammed into her shorts and pulled them down to her feet. She kicked them aside urgently, then hooked her fingers around the laces of her panties and lowered them as well. There was a dark spot of wetness soaked into the cotton fabric. Her glistening flower came out from under the cloth, and Lori couldn't help but peek at Lincoln's expression. His mouth hung and his eyes widened when he saw her fair sex, and Lori blushed. She was beautiful for her brother, and that's what was important.

"Aren't you going to take off yours?" she asked suggestively. He blushed, then immediately began to fumble with his own pants. She smiled at his efforts, then reached over and put her hand on top of his. "Allow me," she said with the grace of a gentle-lady who stood on the verge of degrading herself like a common whore.

He swallowed, and nodded weakly.

When Lori pulled his pants past his dick, his throbbing erection sprung out like a jack-in-the-box. Lori watched as it bounced around, her pupils swaying back and forth with the shimmering tip. She licked her lips at the size of her younger brother, and the sheer hot redness of his arousal. When she pulled his pants completely off, and his naked butt pressed into his mattress, her hand flew to touch his hip, then glided across to wrap around his manhood. The contact made Lincoln hiss and buck his hips. "L-Lori," he murmured softly like the little shota he is.

"Shh, shh. Don't worry. Your big sis will take good care of you."

This was it! Right there in her hand was what she had wanted for so long: to hold him intimately in her hand; to watch as his face screwed in pleasure. He would've pleaded with her if he had less pride, but Lori thought it best not to torture her poor brother.

Her finger rubbed his tip, oiling itself in the clear pre-cum that oozed from it. She began making wider and wider circles, until his entire cock was covered in his body's natural lube. Her hand was firmly wrapped around his shaft, the tip of her fingernail sliding down the slick side along the path of a pulsating blue vein. She swooped down to her brother's face again, pecking him lightly on the lips… then his nose… then his forehead… then his cheeks… and as she peppered the white-haired boy's face with kisses, she began to stroke his penis.

Lincoln cried out a gasp as she began. It was the best feeling he had ever had.

Her nipples poked through her blue shirt, so she lifted it with her spare hand as she began running her hand along his length, giving him something to view as she masturbated him. His tongue lolled out of his mouth like a hungry dog, and she puffed her chest before his face. "Wanna taste?" she teased. She didn't expect him to latch onto her and start suckling her teats. She moaned loudly as his dry tongue ran over her erect nubs. She rewarded him by pumping his cock faster and faster, until she felt like she was going to burn it off with the friction.

Wet, sloppy sounds filled the room as he licked her and she handled him. Lori feared for a moment that someone would overhear them, but… eh, probably not. She had a feeling that luck was on her side.

The ridges and contours of his dick rubbed smoothly against her palm, fueling her libido. When the satiny desire in her womanhood became too much for Lori to handle, she paused from playing with her brother to pushed him back against the headboard and mount his legs and hips. Their sexes pressed together, but he didn't penetrate her yet. Lori took the young man's cock and rubbed it on the lips of her pussy, grinning hazily as he inched everso closer to her insides, but just fell short of that. It was a teasing dance between the woman and the boy, and their eyes closed as they enjoying the feeling of his dick raking her vagina.

Her legs spread farther apart, giving him more room to work with. "Ready, Lincoln?" she whispered to him.

He licked his lips. "Ready," he affirmed.

The way she slowly sank onto his penis was something Lincoln would remember for the rest of his life: it was agonizing but blissful; painful but pleasurable; new but familiar; and it happened far too slowly but was somehow still over way too quickly. It was all the contradictory feelings and emotions that came with loving his sister and plunging himself into the fleshy depths that were not meant for him… but he claimed anyway.

He threw his arms around her to hug her, wrapping them around the back of her neck. His back strained to do so, but he would've gladly destroyed his backbone entirely if it meant he could plant one more kiss on her perfect lips. Her walls were adjusting to his size, throbbing and moving around it. He didn't dare move, worried he would hurt her, but when she hissed the words "Fuck me" to him, he steeled his resolve.

Her body had finished molding around him, giving him a comfortable pocket for his cock. He slowly withdrew his penis, fluid dripping out of her snatch and onto the boy's legs sheets beneath them, and they groaned together as he did. He then shoved himself back in, spearing her cervix like a battering ram smashing into the door. She cried out and begged for more, so Lincoln began to fuck her harder, and with every swift movement he scraped the pink fleshy walls of her insides hard enough to make her squeal.

His lips flew all over her body, traveling from her chest to her face with little delay. At times, when he kissed her, Lori could taste the faintest hint of milk on his lips, and it made her both embarrassed… but also more aroused. His breath was hot against her flushed cheek when he said, "I love you," right before he thrust into her as hard as he could, going even deeper. Her teeth grinned together, and her toes curled with delight. "I love you, too," Lori said to him, "I've loved you for so long… I still can't believe-"

"I can. We were made for each other," he said in that simple yet poetic way. It would've sounded so stupid from someone older, but at his age, it was a good line.

Lori ran her fingers through his snowy hair, her nails scraping delightfully against his scalp, and he kissed her neck like a vampire, sucking hard enough to ensure the reddest hickey she would ever know. His cock was pounding into her rhythmically, and her hips rose and fell to match his motions – to create a union between the two like they were practiced dancers. When he withdrew, she felt empty, and when he thrust himself back into her, she felt full and stuffed again. It wasn't just the physical nature of their sex, but also the love that he poured into her. Sex was just, in Lori's view, a way to express the need for oneness with the person you love. She didn't just feel his cock when he rammed it into her; she felt his entire being.

It felt just as good as she expected it.

Well… maybe not _exactly_, but it was their first time. Her expectations were far exceeded.

As their copulating continued, the bed beneath them groaned and shuddered at the combined weight of the two teens bouncing on it (or, more accurately, each other). They panted, moaned, and groaned as their bodies were burning and slamming into each other. He paused momentarily as he felt himself throb almost painfully inside her, but after a few moments passed, he sank himself deeper into her womb again. His speed increased along with hers, and their rutting became more and more raw and lustful. Her entire lower body felt warmer and wetter, and within there was a tidal wave flowing towards her opening, brought on by Lincoln's cock like a Native American's staff bringing on the rain. "Lincoln… go faster." Her voice was more demanding then begging.

He met her request by fucking her so fast that his ass flew off the bed, and his hips dangled in the air as he penetrated her over and over. "O-Only because you asked so nicely," he joked.

"My hero. Here's your reward." She took his hand and placed it on her large breast, and forced him to squeeze her roughly. "Nyggh," she cried as the pain made her feel just that more good.

A hazy dizziness was overtaking both of them. Lori started to slam herself down on his wood as her panting increased and got more desperate, like a bitch looking for relief. She began to sway her hips side to side, letting his dick stir her insides like a wooden spoon in a pot. She could feel it coming closer, upon her like a vicious tidal wave that would sweep her out of her mind. Her functions melted, and she began to ramble beggingly.

"More, Lincoln… more, more, more. I'm so close to coming, I'm just so _close_..."

Her eyes closed tightly, and she slammed herself a final time and locked her legs around his body, keeping him firmly inside her as her orgasm finally came.

"Lincoln!"

It felt exactly like a wave. Her entire body shook and convulsed as her orgasm shot through her nervous system and poured out of her in the form of a deluge that coated everything in front of it in the water of her arousal. The scent drove Lincoln crazy, and as he rocked his hips just a few more times, he found himself crying out along with his older sister.

"L-Lori, I feel-"

He couldn't complete his sentence before his cum shot out of his hardness and flooded the girl's aroused insides. Everything was dripping with his seed, and Lori could feel them as they swam up her body to find the eggs to pound and fertilize just as hard as the two people that produced them just did.

They kissed as the final spurts of his yellowish white cum blasted her inner thighs.

When he finally began to soften, it gave him a chance to pull out. He made the mistake of touching himself when he did, and a final eruption took place, dousing both his sister's shaven pubes and the sheets of his bed with sperm. He fell back against the headboard, panting and sweating like an athletic runner. Lori lay down besides him, putting her naughty index on his tip and stroking it just gently enough to feel good.

"You made a real mess of the bed," she teased.

"I don't think the bed is my biggest concern right now," he said as he panted.

They kissed again, and when the time came, his cock hardened again, and Lori planted herself right on it. They fucked again…

… and again…

and for another two times that day.

* * *

Elsewhere in America, Bobby Santiago was sleeping.

His bed may have been soft, but it did little to comfort him and his troubled psyche. He was sleeping now, but for the longest time he had been fitfully shaking and quivering and sweating in his bed, accompanied by the occasional harried groan or shout. It was so bad that his roommates left to sleep in the living room, leaving Bobby alone with his demons. What was troubling him the most wasn't what he had said to Lori, or what she had said to him… it was Ronnie Anne. He was beginning to wonder if what he was doing was... right...

He knew he loved her (and that was its own can of worms), but did _she _love him? She wasn't oblivious or childish, but was she still too young to know what she felt for Bobby? Had he… had he taken advantage of her that night?

The question swirled in his dreams like cream in coffee.

Unbeknownst to him, however, the girl in question had quietly slipped into his bedroom under the cover of night. When she walked by in the hallway, she had just wanted to gaze upon her handsome brother and leave her lust to her imagination, but when she noticed that he was alone…

_Sh-Should I?_

A puckish little grin crossed her face. "I should," she said as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

Her violet purple pajamas were hanging loosely on her light frame, with a damp spot forming in her pajama pants. Her shirt, feeling exceptionally baggy, drooped slightly and revealed hints of her developing breasts. Her breathing was husky but quiet. She regarded what she was doing like she would a stealth mission on a game she would play at the arcade. Slowly approaching Bobby's bed, her footsteps as silent as mouse. She was being cautious, and restrained herself from going to him too quickly and making a noise that would disturb him or alert one of her family... but it was difficult to restraint herself. On the inside, she was in frantic need. She was like a bitch in heat – she needed to be bred.

_I didn't even get that much last time… now it's time for me to take._

Her thought was followed up with action. She grabbed one corner of the blanket that her brother slept under and lifted it until it swallowed her whole body. She silently went under the covers, moving like a subtle smol snake. When she reached her brother's muscular chest, her hands shot out and wrapped around his frame, bringing him closer to her.

"Wha- Ni Ni?" she heard him say. He sounded startled. That didn't stop her from burrowing her face into his midriff.

It wasn't that much of a surprise for Bobby to receive a soft hug from his sister, but now it put him a little on edge. He knew it was strange to feel that way, especially after they had done so much more the other day. But now the emotions were different: Bobby was lost while Ronnie Anne felt venturous. He rose slightly and smiled confusedly at the sight of her, which prompted Ronnie Anne to bolt upright and hug Bobby, causing him to fall on his back. Their eyes pierced each other, and for a moment, neither moved.

His sister always was, in his platonic and shamefully romantic opinions, beautiful, but this night she seemed different. Her tan skin faintly glowed under the blueish moonlight that pierced through a small gap in the curtains. In spite of himself, he reached up and touched her freckled cheek. He smiled as Ronnie Anne purred. She felt his warmth, and it felt good. Wordlessly, she wrapped her fingers around his rough hand and put it down on the mattress, before leaning her face close to him and sealing her lips with his in a fervent kiss.

Neither of them – not even the doubtful Bobby – wanted to pull away. The kiss they were sharing felt like pure nirvana, distilled into a form exchangeable by humans.

But as they parted their lips, forced by the need to, you know,_ breathe_, a small thin twine of saliva still connected their lips together. Their eyes met again, and as her soft breaths patted his face, he remembered everything from before he had slept - about his "relationship" with Ronnie Anne. _Does she really know the choice she's making here?_

"Ni Ni," he started slowly, "Can I ask y-"

"I'm not here to talk," she said, cutting off his question. She placed her finger on his lips to silence him, and she gave him a warm smile. Her eyes, brimming with affection, gave him a deep look into her soul… and that was her answer. Her answer to a question that didn't need to be asked, and didn't need to be answered. She loved him, and he knew he loved her. And at the end of it all… that was all that mattered.

His willingness manifested in his pants. Ronnie Anne felt him poke her inner thigh, and she grinned. "Pitching a tent, are you, big bro?" she asked teasingly. A hot blush spread over his face, and she said, "Well, I think your little Ni Ni should take care of that for you~"

"Wh-What?"

Bobby watched, eyes wide as saucers, as Ronnie Anne's shirt flew off her lithe body, allowing her to proudly present her naked upper body. When he looked at her breasts, he seemed to notice that they had… well, not enlarged, but seemed to be rounder. It would be easier for him to hold her in his palm as he kissed her erect nipples. She both grinned confidently and blushed shyly when she saw Bobby worshiping the temple of her body with his impassioned vision.

_I love it when you look at me like that. Like you did with Lori._

Her hands then went to his pants, dragging them down. Her hot breath closed in on his large member, creating a familiar sensation that sent tingles through his entire body. Her hand wrapped around him and dryly pumped him, her mist still circling the young man's prick. She cupped his sack in her other hand, and Bobby bucked with her touch.

She opened her small mouth, and heard Bobby's breath hitch as she did. "Let's hope your thing remembers being in here," she giggled. Her lips, wet with saliva from the kiss she shared with her loved one, wrapped around his girth, taking him in inch by inch and straining against his length. She started to suck the hot hardness of her older brother. She started slow, but as the moans from her brother and the impassioned "_Faster… faster_"'s increased, her speed increased as well. Her tongue licked everywhere, from his head to his shaft to the shaven sack below. Pleasure flooded Bobby's mind, his eyes watching as his little sister lewdly devoured his penis like it was her last meal. He usually lasted longer, but just the sight of Ronnie Anne so _ravenous_ with his manhood… he quickly felt the pressure mounting until he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ronnie Anne…I-I'm coming!"

Ronnie Anne continued to vigorously suckle him as he flooded Ronnie Anne's passage with his hot, white seed. Ronnie Anne welcomed the thick fluid and all its ropes as she swallowed it sincerely. Due to the sheet quantity, though, some of it did spill out of her mouth, only to be caught along her chin and chest. Her tongue descended downwards and tasted the stray cum, and whispered, in a tone with more honey than a beehive:

"_Bobby, did that feel good?_"

Bobby swallowed hard before he nodded. The heartbeat in his chest felt like drums.

"Of course it felt good," Ronnie Anne said matter-of-factly, with hints of a proud smile. She shrugged confidently. "I may not have beauty or stamina, but I do have technique."

"I think you have lots of beauty. Don't sell yourself short," he told her.

She gave a bashful smile, but the cute shy girl effect was mitigated by his white cum slowly trickling down her topless form. His eyes followed as his spum dangled at her boobs, and he swallowed again. Her small breasts were more perky now than before; her nipples were hard and her areolae were dark. He knew that she also wanted to be pleasured this time. And he didn't want to disappoint his little Ni Ni.

"Lie on your back," he said. He surprised himself when he found his words came out in a demanding growl. Ronnie Anne seemed surprised as well, but her hand flew to her chest and clutched it. The sheer dominance in her older brother's voice was arousing.

_I wonder if I'm a maledom girl._

She did as he said, and cried as Bobby removed her pants, his nails raking at her hips and legs as he pulled off her soaked underwear. When the girl was completely naked, she felt the rush of the cold wind around her, and her skin flushed with color. He touched her cheek, smiling softly, before he went down to her legs and parted them.

And there it lay: Ronnie Anne's pink flower, glistening with her arousal. Bobby gaped stupidly as he looked upon it, but then looked up at his sister. Unusually, her face was twisted with a mix of womanly embarrassment and childish trepidation. He smiled at her, reassuringly, and like a gentleman asked, "Can I touch it?"

"Y-Yes..."

His fingers reached to stroke the opening of her sex. First his fingertips ran over the smooth and shaven crotch, before they dangled temptingly over her pink lips. Ronnie Anne's chest began to heave as she saw her brother's hand so close to her genitalia. _Do it, Bobby. Please do it, _she begged, hoping that she somehow had developed telepathy.

He didn't touch her, though. Not with his hand. He withdrew it and, without warning, dived into her legs. Ronnie Anne couldn't help it – a scream burst from her as she felt Bobby's tongue lapping at her girlhood. By some miracle of miracles, no one checked in on the sound of a girl screaming in Bobby's room, leaving her alone with her brother-lover licking her like he'd been trained to do so. His tongue rolled on her lower lips, savoring the spicy taste of his sister. She groaned and put her hands on his head, pushing him deeper into her groin, and his tongue ended up dipping inside.

"Fuck yes," she cried, "that feels so good!"

He kept licking and pleasure flowed into her young body. Her mind started to go blank and clouded itself with murky fog. Her eyes rolled towards the ceiling, but all she knew in those moments was her brother loving her orally.

After a minute of energetic tongue-lashing, Bobby inserted his index and middle fingers into her slit. He let them get coated by the fluids she was producing, then, with just a hint of a grin, began to stuff them inside her. They flew in and out of her, stretching her insides, and Ronnie Anne could do nothing but moan and hope for more.

Continuing to finger her, his head moved upwards, away from her sex and to her pinkish nipples. His lips circled her right breast and he planted them on her mound, and he was rewarded by a pleasant groan from Ronnie Anne. He started to suck on her right nipple, his tongue circling the erect nub, and reached over to fondle the other with his left hand.

And thus they lay together, with him pleasuring her with his mouth and fingers just as intensely as she pleasured him. It was until he heard a tentative whimper from his tomboyish sister that he realized what she (and he) really wanted.

"_Bobby, please… I can't hold it anymore…_"

Bobby knew what she meant.

He unlatched himself from her nipple and slowly withdrew his slick fingers from Ronnie Anne's insides. He sat up straight so that he hovered over her, and grabbed onto her hips. He positioned himself accordingly; his dick stood in front of Ronnie Anne's entrance, firm and hot, just waiting to screw her. He looked down to his sister's face, illuminated beautifully in the streaming moonlight, and looking back at him with silent pleas of desperation. He kissed her again, and told her that he loved her. He brushed some of her long black hair away from her face, and she told him that she loved him too.

He slowly pressed his large member against her vagina, teasing her, before he slowly inserted it in. His tip broke past the walls, past her previously-claimed virginity (_wink_) and into her scalding depths. Ronnie Anne winced in pain as she felt herself be spread by his massive girth, but she only grit her teeth and let Bobby continue.

His sister was tight. It felt like she was squeezing him with deliberate force. "Ronnie Anne," he moaned as he adjusted to the feeling of her walls clenching around him. He pulled his hips back slightly, and began to thrust into her. He started slowly, but as each thrust gradually became faster, the pleasure of the brother and sister intensified. Ronnie Anne clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming in delight like a banshee. He simply folded his lips as he continued to piston his hips and pleasure Ronnie Anne.

Neither lasted very long. She was already on edge, and he had been clamoring so much for her that he couldn't hold himself back. They came together in silent unison, their hisses and moans drowned out by Ronnie Anne leaping upwards to kiss her brother on his lips. As they tangled their tongues together, his hot semen flowed through her like water through a brook, and her vagina gushed the nectars of her arousal.

The two fell side by side, collapsing onto the bed in a panting mess of sweaty limbs and cummy genitals. He looked over to her, and smiled softly. "I love you," he reminded her again.

"We're still young, you know. You don't have to say… you can just show it."

She thrust her butt into the air, and wiggling it enticingly for him. Her grin was minkish as she watched her brother mount her from behind. He took her hands and flattened them on the mattress, and began to fuck her behind as her face pressed into the pillow.

The night was still young, and Ronnie Anne wanted to ensure she got every drop~

* * *

"So you had sex with him?"

"I did. Did you have sex with her?"

"I did."

A small smirk grew on Lori's face. She couldn't believe how well her plan had gone. What had started as a girl in love with her brother (well, technically two) expanded into an intricate web of forbidden polygamy and incest. She wet her lips as she thought of a double date; whether Bobby or Lincoln would be her date didn't even matter anymore. She loved both of them, and Bobby, her wonderful boyfriend, could now have her and the little sister that had pined for him for so long. In a perverse way… everybody won.

"Love you, Boo Boo Bear," she said sincerely.

She heard a short chuckle on the other side. "I love you too, babe."

He meant it sincerely as well.

* * *

**We've finally reached the end, folks. Hopefully you've enjoyed reading. I have plans to revisit the LoriXLincoln pairing in the future, in a story completely unrelated to this one. In other news, ****I think I'm going to avoid posting anything for the rest of the month. My plan is to participate in NaNoWriMo in November, and my main focus is brainstorming ideas for it. Once I'm done with that, I'll post the first chapter to my next big story, "Incubus", in December.**


End file.
